


Those Little Dark Desires

by XenaHime53



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Dark Bonnie, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Elena Gilbet Bashing, Eventual Smut, Hybrids, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Powerful Magic, Reborn soul, Salvatore Brother Bashing, Second Chances, Soul Bond, Strong Bonnie Bennett, Supernatural Beings, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Travelers, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes with the kind of hope that was opposite of the darkness that clung to her soul, Bonnie sends herself into the past after Elena and Jeremy foolishly killed Kol... after Klaus and Rebekah went on a murderous rampage in an attempt to curb the loss. Now she is in time that her Grams is alive while Kol and Klaus have a suspiciously strong interest in her... Add Qetsiyah who crossed space, time and the Other Side - wants to help her and what do you get? Confusion!  Bonnie really just wants some strong alcohol... and maybe be able to sleep for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie ran down the stairs of her basement, tears in her eyes as she remembered their faces, innocent people being murdered by the hands and fangs of Rebekah and Klaus who went on a rampage after Elena and Jeremy foolishly killed Kol. Revenge could not be satiated for the two until the scooby doo gang was dead and buried six feet under.. and since Klaus was invited in..

She shook her head sadly. Kol, even though he was a psychopath, he wanted to help them. For once in his life, or for once in his original family, he wanted to help and protect them from an enemy stronger than them all. Jeremy and Elena killed their only chance to survive. Bonnie had to admit, at least to herself that even though she was full of this expression Shane talked about and had more power then she knew what to do with, she knew a chance of survival when she saw it.

She was attracted to Kol, something she never counted on. He was a blood thirsty vampire, she was a witch. It kinda broke her heart alittle when he almost killed her after she was exiting the school, making her fight back with the only way she knew how. Magic. It went haywire when she looked into his eyes, so full of sorrow and anger, and saw him wanting her to fight back. Wanting her to do everything is her power to survive. His body pressed against hers and before she knew it balloons exploded, lockers opened, papers flew out of them and onto the floor.. and seeing his confused, worried face made her face the hard reality.

If Kol was worried about her and the level of magic, something was wrong.

She could have talked them out of killing Kol, if only she was there and her parents weren't planning on drugging her. She was surprised when she was allowed to walk past Klaus and get into the Gilbert house. He could have used her as leverage to get Elena and Jeremy out of the house, and sure he was busy glaring at the duo but her heart beat gave her away before she even was walking out of her car. He didn't touch her.

She didn't understand at all. Klaus liked Caroline, that was easy to see. So why did Bonnie feel such a powerful pull to both originals? She would be damned if she turned out to be in a love triangle like Elena was. Unable to choose between two brothers.

She couldn't be with her so called parents anymore. Her father would perfer to be on business trips all throughout her childhood because magic ran through her veins from her mother's side. Her mother skipped out when she was little, help her - if you could even all it that - skipping out of her life as quickly as she came and now decided to skip right by into Bonnie's life like some psychotic kebbler elf?

No. She wasn't the same naïve Bonnie that let them hit both cheeks and walk away laughing at her. The reason why her father didn't know what to do with her was because she grew a backbone - even if it took Shane, expression, and his voodoo manipulation tricks.

Yes, she knew and his destroyed office and a kick in the balls could testify that she was beyond angry. Why couldn't her parents understand that she got even with Shane when he told her the truth, because he taunted her? She knew damn well that even if she did turn off the camera didnt mean the one by the ceiling was off. Didn't he see how he taunted her about her Grams, the only person that seemed to take the time to listen? To understand? Or is it that he just didn't give a damn?

Well she did. She spoke the truth when she said that she didn't belong to those spirits anymore. All they ever did was give her hell. One time after the other.

A sudden sound of broken glass made her shake her head, holding it trying to dull the headache as she felt her magic raise sky-high and swirl around her. She liked it. It made her feel powerful, strong and after all those years of being stepped on, unthanked, and fearing her own powers because of those damned nosy spirits - it felt good. Her life was more than saving Elena, it was more than this town and the people in it. So why was she looking at a spell that could turn back time? Because she felt bad. She felt bad when she saw the tears swell in his eyes at the loss of a brother that never knew Klaus loved and cared for him. She felt bad that Kol was trying what he could to stop them from resurrecting Silas. If they put him in the coffin like Klaus wanted to do - there would still be a chance. A chance for Bonnie to undagger him. Klaus was a person. Lonely and dealt a bad hand of Cards, he never really had someone to love and care for him.

She may have more power than she knew what to do with but Bonnie, contrary to belief, wasn't blinded by it.

Her lips spoke the ancient language as if it was meant to, she ignored the background noise of her phone. Maybe it was Elena or someone else from the scooby doo gang that she officially quit from. Probably wondering where she was, by the time they look for her it would already be to late. She wasn't doing this for them, she was doing this because it felt right. Because the pull she felt for Kol died when he did, leaving her empty. On autopilot and an empty shell.

_"Witch .." He said passionately and she felt sorry for him as he looked at her with something askin to hurt, "You can't do this to me.."_

_"You have no idea what I can do now." She said firmly, and he looked at her closely, seeing the darkness in her eyes, swirlling and very much alive. He was drawn to her, and Kol and couldn't tell her why.. he could see the death of Kol did break her even if she put a brave face._

_Damn them._

_"I will hunt all of you to your end!" He glared at the brother and sister that killed one of the trio of soul mated beings. With Bonnie by their side, They could have ruled the world. He knew that when he was allowed entry into the house that Bonnie was the strongest one besides him in there, but he couldn't hurt her. In any way._

_He liked her feistiness, and to challenge him. Sure she came close to kill him and at that sixties decade dance if he didn't know the spell before hand, he wouldn't have 'harmed' her. She is too valuable to loose._

_He only cared for Caroline to make her jealous. And even now, as he was trapped, the look of defying him, sent a little lust and amusement in him. He knew by the thoughtful look in her eyes that she was planning something._

_He just hoped it worked._

She would change things, she swore to herself. She will find out what the connection between the three of them even if it killed her.

Words fell faster from Bonnie's lips as she felt a little light headed, slowly her world started to spin and a voice echoed through her mind as it turned black.

_Maybe it will._


	2. Chapter 2

XxX

Through darkness, Bonnie had the sickened feeling that she was falling in a downward spiral as dark straightened air whipped angrily around her face as the wind picked up, her bright green with little glints of silver eyes were forced shut as she dared not to even open them. The voices of witches on the other side yelled out in panic but she dared not to pay them any mind even though they were clouding her every thought with their own. The most of them were on repeat saying 'No!' and 'Stop her!'

But she knew it was a waste to even try, didn't she make it clear that she didn't care about what the witches thought anymore? She believes her exact words to Klaus after when she put him in Tyler's body was **_"Spirits don't tell me what I get to do anymore. I am_** ** _sick_** ** _of being pushed around by all of you."_** To his obvious ' _The spirits won't be happy you did this.'_ as if she didn't know.

Better yet – as if she actually cared. What good did it actually bring her by listening to those meddling fools on the other side? Emily Bennett projected in her dreams demanding for her to help her with something that didn't even involve her to begin with and later possessed her. Pissed Damon off by destroying the necklace and got a huge chunk of her neck bit off by the psycho, barely breathing mind you!

Her Grams, love her to death and than some, knew that she shouldn't have pushed to open that damned tomb and afterward – at the very least – told her what was going on so she could help. There had to be a spell or hell maybe even eat something to keep the magical exhaustion at bay.

That is just two of the many times that she was used by witches, but hey let's not forget that she was tricked into using the power of a hundred dead witches, tasked with the job to take down Klaus by Elena and the Salvatore Brothers, only to find out that the amount of power it would take to take down an original would kill her.

This time around she won't be Elena little fairy god mother. She needed to get a clue that slavery was over and she would be able to say no, damning any and all consequences in the process. It took her longer than she is willing to admit out loud, but Bonnie figured out something that should have been obvious until now and she was willing to blame it on Elena and everyone pulling her down every time she tried to do something for herself. If she did, she would get yelled at and questioned for it.

Bonnie is strong enough to live for herself, to say no and it would be okay to do so. Bonnie doesn't need others to give approval. To stand up for what she believes in.

The feeling of ghost-like arms tried their best to reach out and touch her in one final attempt from the spirits and a smirk made it's way on her full lips as she started to feel a comfortable bed underneath her.

They were too late to stop her.

Bonnie's beautiful eyes opened with a gasp on her lips as she bolted upright in mess of sweat, the zebra printed comforter around her brushed against her bare legs with softness that made it seem so real, yet so eerie at the same exact time. She saw the sunlight flooding into the room from the white lacy curtains, the birds chirping in the background excitedly as she looked around in awe. Her organized things from her vanity, desk, and dresser that were filled with pictures that she put there as a teenager.

She pushed her comforter off of her along with the black silk sheet underneath and jumped out of bed with one of her hands over her heart before running to her full length mirror and gasped, she was in her old body. Young, curvy sixteen again, in a 'Call of Duty' baggy t-shirt and black lace boyleg shorts that showed off her hairless, long legs. Her hair was still straight without the added sideswiped bang but that could easily be cut in later.

The year before she got possessed by Emily and right now to the outside world, she was just Bonnie Bennett. Not the witch everyone thought they could walk all over. And it was before Elena lost her parents, before she was the sad little girl (that she later perfected to use other people) from skipping family night to go to a important party. She wasn't the carbon copy of Katherine. Jeremy, that bastard that used her just like everyone else and cheated on her with a fucking ghost, wasn't still on drugs, and Caroline - Caroline wasn't a vampire.

She quickly went through all the information she learned about the future along with every spell she learned, i was still there. She guessed one good thing came out of being alone, she had enough time to learn and perfect the spells, some of them even adding her own little twist. She looked at her dresser and didn't even need to concentrate hard before the spell levitated a book to her.

"Bonnie?" Her eyes widened and she dropped the book in surprise. "Are you alright?"

She ran to the voice, not even thinking about changing yet, before stopping at the entrance in the dining room. There, she waited a second to make sure that it was actually real before running over and hugging her Grams, who sat in the seat drinking her morning tea like she normally did. She soon pulled back when she heard her Grams gasp in shock.

Bonnie voiced her question as to what was wrong only to have Grams stare at her like she's an alien. _From a different planet. Something abnormal. A monster._

"What's wrong with you, sweetheart? Your radiating negative energy."

_Why Geez, Grams, thanks for your concern there – but I don't need it. I got this shit. She won't open the tomb no matter how hard Elena whines, Stefan pleads, or Damon does little crocodile tears... though I would pay to see the last one. Things will be better this time around._

_I'll make sure of that._

But instead she gave her Grandmother an easygoing smile, she knew she was manipulating the only person to care for her but it needed to be done, her Grams wouldn't understand. "What your trying to use you being 'psychic' to keep track of my bad dreams now?"

Her Grams gave her a stern look, but she wasn't worried, she knew she pulled it off. "It's not _psychic_ Bonnie, it's -"

"Magic." She finished with a not so serious smile. And the devil in her mind reminded her that she was much stronger than Grams. She could feel it. The difference between hers and her Grams, she could squash Grams power like an ant. She found it amusing, that she was stronger than the person that taught her magic.

"Yes."

"Not Hocus Pocus?" She questioned with another smile.

"No." Grams saw her smile and did one of her own while rolling her eyes, murmuring something about ' _Kids today_ '.

"I'm going to get ready for my training as lifeguard." She looked at her phone before she came down and saw that it was marked on the digital calender, it was the perfect excuse to get away but she didn't really want to leave her Grams so easily. She couldn't wait to see Matt again, this summer was such a happier time before it all went straight to hell starting with the Salvatore Brothers.

With a soft kiss on the cheek, Bonnie left Shelia Bennett to sigh after her. Whatever was troubling Bonnie, really was eating at her for that kind of negative energy to give off of her soul. As much as Shelia knew that Bonnie knew very well she could come to her, she felt that her bad dreams could be a number of things to a young witch who was inexperienced, but they all had one thing beside Bonnie in common – her fears. She sighed, going and focusing on the dishes. Bonnie was a good kid, everything will be fine.

When Bonnie was leaving she couldn't wipe off the smug _Damon Worthy_ smirk off her face.

**This was going to be fun.**

**XxX**

Smiling as she walked into The Grill in a pair of black faded in the faded back jean shorts, a dark gray tank top clinging to her body and showing off her chest with a fierce white tiger in the front that was over a black sexy one-piece with a lots of woven straps at the front that pushed her 36C cup size together while adding a little lift. Her silver colored flip flops squeaked on the semi sticky floor as she walked to a table to order, sitting down with a smirk as she looked over the menu before she decided that she would order a salad, a baked potato and a medium rare steak with a coke. She knew that it would be a long day as life guard for the pool even with Matt there to keep her company and make her laugh.

Added with the magic that she knew she would practice some time today and past experiences with magic sucking away the nutrients she took from food, she made sure she got her earlier than what she new Elena would be here because 1. She wasn't in the mood to pretend to like her and 2. so she could have an hour before going to the pool.

"Hello Darling." A familiar voice made her head snap up to widen her signature eyes at the man in front of her that was dressed in dark jean shorts paired up with a blue shirt and a black hat on top of the style of hair that he had before Elena and Jeremy killed him. His dark brown eyes showed he was as captivated with her that she felt for him that she tried like hell to conceal since she first saw him, and that he didn't recognize her at all.

And why would he? In this time, in the future she left, Kol was daggered in a coffin. She expected him and his brother to be off in Paris or something, not here in this godforsaken little town. Just how much did she change by being her and knowing the future, ready to change things at a moments notice if she wanted to? His head was tilted to the side with a devious smirk that seemed to never leave his handsome face after checking her out."..May I join you?"

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

_Commoners_ , a man in what seemed to be his early twenties with dark brown hair that matched his eyes as he rolled them and leaned back in the restaurant chair in which he sat, sighing softly as he looked down his attire with a small frown on his lips. After all it wasn't exactly a well known secret that he tended to dress in long sleeve shirts, mainly of a darker color and usually wearing a stylish jacket over his lean and athletic build that caught eyes where ever he went.

 

The restaurant had had very _original_ name of 'The Grill', the only one that occupied the small little town of Mystic Falls, Virgina. He knew that he had to be here, had to find out who was pulling him with the tall tale mating pull and he had to 'at least try and blend in', or so Nik told him before he waved him away with a hand, told him he would wrap things up where they were staying and meet him there.

 

He ordered a soda from the blond, blue eyed waiter that seemed to look at him with a little too much curiosity before raising an eyebrow expectantly and watching with a smirk as he walked away. He took a sip through the straw and looked up just in time to see the dark beauty that seemed to strut in with a smile in a pair of black faded in the front jean short shorts that showed off her long legs, a dark gray tank top clinging to her body and showing off her chest with a fierce white tiger in the front that had thin straps to hold it up and showing him she had a bathing suit underneath.

 

 _God_ , _he_ _loved_ _summer_.

 

Her silver colored flip flops squeaked loudly in his ears, taunting him as she come over to the tables on the semi sticky floor, sitting down with a smirk as she looked over the menu before she seemed to decide what she wanted, and he may not know her (yet..) but she didn't seem like the girl to care about a diet. She wasn't fat, nor was she overly skinny. The young woman had hour glass, curvy figure that he hoped one day he would run his hands over.

 

With the want to get to know her up close in mind, he picked up his drink, ignoring the women that seemed to want to thrive for his attention only to stop half way as something cut deliciously into skin before it healed by itself and repeated the process. Before him sat not just a beautiful young woman that was meant to be his and his meant-to-be-hybrid brother's queen, this was a young woman that had dark power flowing out through her very pore and she couldn't have been that trained yet – she only looked to be about sixteen after all. He doubted that her parents let her know that expression was even out there – let alone practice and be 'tainted' by it.

 

How very mysterious indeed. Could she just be a natural in the art? No, couldn't be.. right? A child is born pure, it is of life events that taint that and twist the once pure child into something not of innocence.. so what was it? Was her emotions in the negatives over something horrible and who the hell did he have to kill? It could have been numerous of things and it just made him more and more curious by the second.

 

She looked a little like Ayanna, the woman that was friends with his mother Esther all those years back and he wondered if this young woman was stronger than most of the witches he came acrossed in his existence. She certainly felt like it, it was one thing he missed from a thousand years ago when he was human - his connection to the earth. He almost envied her until he had enough sense to dismiss the hatred that came along with that thought. It wasn't her fault, whoever her name was, that he was turned into a vampire. It was Mikael and Esther's fault alone. He missed pranking and throwing people that pissed him off with his talented telekinesis.

 

"Hello Darling." He let his British accent that he seemed to get from his family, Niklaus and Rebekah having it the strongest, even though he knew he didn't. Her head, made up of the shiniest straight hair he can safely say he had ever seen, snapped up to have bright green orbs that had just a little detail of silver in them widen up at him as she took in the outfit he chose of dark jean shorts paired up with a blue shirt and a black hat on top of the style of his hair before locking on his face again, blushing furiously at his smirk. Her power and mere aura may have been dark but her body and scent was one of innocence – Oh, Niklaus would be very pleased.

 

Don't you worry darling, we will claim you and take that beautiful innocence sure enough.

 

He stared, captivated, into her eyes as he widened his smirk as her heartbeat sped up and skipped a beat a few times. He's eyes glazed over slightly as he pictured her tight little body in between the two that she belonged to, pushing and pulling as they drew moans from her mouth that they would make damn sure turned to screams. He blinked a few times to clear the image that made him start to get hard and tilted his to the side with a devious smirk that seemed to never leave his handsome face until he was in a rare moment of seriousness, a look that had numerous of woman throwing themselves in his bed before her but none would be after. "..May I join you?"

 

Those last four words echoed in her ears and made all the conversations around them seem to dull down to an unimportant hum, she nodded mutely and watched with almost weary eyes as he smiled brightly and sat down. The gold lapis lazuli ring on one of his fingers shining in the as the sunlight from outside hit it at the right angle, it's dark magic seeping out of it and calling to her like a siren. "Kol." He offered out his hand to shake hers with a glint in his deep brown eyes that made it be known that he knew what she was (How exactly though, she didn't know.. She was trying to rein her magic in but..), "Kol Mikaelson."

 

She rolled her green eyes playfully at how he said his name, before looking at him with a smirk, "Who are you - James Bond? My name is Bonnie."

 

He echoed her name with the accent that they all seemed to have before tilting his head to the side in thought, "Last name?"

 

"Bennett." She didn't even have to think about it, it just simply slipped out to when he asked. The look in his eyes lighting up in excitement and she had to ask herself if she wanted to try and play off her knowledge of her powers. Did she want him to know about things - and what would she say to being asked where she had learned it? There was no way she was going to tell him that she was from the future. She liked living and certainly did not want to be terrorized to tell about events that she could and would change. The excitement was most likely because of a 'tainted' Bennett witch... She shook his empty hand as she tilted her head in confusion, forcing out the one worded question, "Why?"

 

He pursed his lips while shaking his head at himself, trying to make sense of what was up with this girl and the shock she gave him when she touched his hand in polite greeting. Moving his hand that had his daylight ring forward in front of the table to make it again catch her eye, "Do you feel something coming off of this..?"

 

She pulled her eyebrows almost together in awe at it, her fingers touching the tips of a couple of his, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake that made him feel warm on the inside.. She couldn't be the one he and Klaus were looking for.. could she? That would be almost too easy.. She nodded her head silently, her green with silver glinted eyes still on the jewel of his ring, and that act alone made him ecstatic to say the least. When has there ever been a record of an untrained and powerful dark witch that could almost bypass his mother's power all those years ago? When has there been a record of a dark Bennett witch aside from the fairy taled Qetsiyah? None other I tell you!

 

Adding in the sparks her fingers gave him with little effort?

 

"Do you know what it is?" He had to try and get an answer from her, had to try and make sense of it, make sense of her but when she stunned him by looking at him like he just grew a second head and a third eye, asking him with pure confusion, 'Should I?' - To say he was perplexed was the understatement of his existence.

 

He wasn't always like the blood thirsty being he was today, grant it he was never quite innocent for long growing up, but he was just a happy, prankster with devious tendencies.. Something - someone - changed him and his heart hardened in the thousand years that he walked the earth. Maybe it was the same with the girl sitting in front of him. Something happened to taint her soul and he had the strange, sudden urge to find out what it was so he could hunt that person down and make them pay. Children were born innocent. One did not have that kind of power unless either A.) You were taught it or B.) something bad happened to her. And since it clearly wasn't the first..

 

He opened his mouth to try and answer her question without scaring her when a waiter came up to their table with a smile on his face, bright blue eyes and blond hair, "Hey Bonnie."

 

Bonnie turned her face to the waiter and smiled up at him, a move that may have just saved the commoner that dared to interrupt them from getting his throat ripped out. Public place or not, Kol could easily compel the people in the restaurant to forget what happened .. but if he was a friend to the dark Bennett witch, that Kol didn't want to get on said witch's bad side.. Kol scoffed to himself mentally, was he already going soft?! "Hi Matt."

 

"What can I get ya's?" This 'Matt' looked between the both of them and took their drinks and what they wanted to eat. Kol couldn't help himself and got a bottle of alcohol paired with a shot glass (for the first time in a long time was asked for his id in which he compelled the commoner to believe he already saw it and he was twenty one) and a steak before looking at Bonnie to see her blinking her beautiful eyes in confusion at him. He put his finger to his lips in a secret intimation with a hint of devil in his playful eyes.

 

"Okay, but you have got to tell me how you make people listen to you one day.. There are tons of people that just seem to ignore me because they can - only paying attention when they need something from me." Bonnie grumbled lowly to herself as she set her menu aside, completely missing the raised eyebrow that Kol directed at her.

 

Conversation was light even after their food came, and when Kol offered her a shot of the alcohol he bought she instantly declined, much to his dismay. She seemed like the person that would be fun to see get drunk but then she went on to say that after she ate she had to get ready for being a life guard at a local pool here making him understand, turned on and all at the thought out her in any kind of wet swim suit. He of course instantly offered to come as well, knowing he would have to purchase a swim suit that would catch her eye.. maybe he would pretend to be needing CPR to -

 

She raised an amused eyebrow, smiling lightly at him before it fell when she caught something over his shoulder, a sigh burst forth from the air in front of her, "In the time that I was training to be a life guard, there is only one person I would love to see happily drown." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow and turned his head to see a 'very attractive' young woman that reminded Kol of two others that had the exact same oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes. The only thing that was halfway different was her long, straight dark brown hair. Her outfit was skimpy, flashy and just achingly trashy.

 

If Bonnie would 'love to see her happily drown' than obviously she was just like Katerina and later Tatia before her. Question was : How the hell did it escape their notice that another doppelgänger was born?! Kol decided to call Klaus on the way to the pool, if it was a drowning his little witch wanted it was a drowning the doppelganger was going to get - after she was half dead from the ritual to unlock Klaus as a hybrid of course.

 

He grabbed her hand in his, smiling at the warmth it gave off to look at her and pick up his shot glass with a smirk, and before sipping it he murmured calmly to her, smirked with happiness as her whole curvy body seemed vibrate in lust at his accent as he moved his hand in soothing circles on the back of her hand "Don't worry, darling.. all good things come to those who wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**...**

Bonnie forgot just how beautiful the little town of Mystic Falls was back when she was forced to play savior and never even got so much as a thank you. Before the Salvatore Brothers came to town and everything turned upside down, this place was her home. 'It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here' was the understatement of the century. She missed the carefree, naive person she once was in all of this that she knew she would never be able to pull off again no matter how much she pulled off the image of the happy teenaged girl for her grams.

She was stronger now though, probably the only plus side of all this besides not getting a nose bleed every time she tried to do a simple spell. This was the summer that her and Matt were life guards, she remembers how everything was so different. Calmer. The only problems Matt had were trying to learn CPR and not have little miss Elena Gilbert break up with him.

All her problems back then were trying to tolerate her father's issues with her living with her Grams, who had a huge fear of Gram's filling her head with witchy ju-ju, and trying to fill the hole that her mother left her with after she abandoned her without so much as a look back. She remembers quite well pretending that Abby was dead, it was much easy to do that. To fool herself into thinking that Abby didn't have a choice but to leave her.

Bonnie shook her head and smiled softly as she jumped into the pool to get wet, holding her breath and blinked through blurry vision as someone swam towards her when the pool wasn't even opened yet. Her face twisted in confusion and Bonnie kicked up with one hard push to the surface, her arms moving out. She gasped for air as her surfaced only to barely hold a gasp when she was pulled under by something, she mentally casted a spell to see under water and a spell to sense whatever presence that wanted her under the water.

There was something there, all her senses told her so, and as the spell that took away the blur around her.. she couldn't believe her eyes. The woman that swam closer to her couldn't be real,  _not at all_. Bright green eyes looked at her with a dark devious look in them, the silver glints making her look powerful as her light brown skintone seemed to break through the water around them like she was a fish. Completely unhindered by the certainly older than a thousand year dark blue dress that moved outward in a beautiful display, her black hair was curled from root to tip..

_Hello young Bonnie._

The voice echoed in her mind sounded just like.. hers.

 _You will do nicely, you have shown me that although you were regarded as a pushover before- you are anything but now. I will be happy to offer you my power and my spirit._ Wet, slick hand grabbed onto Bonnie's upper arms and she smiled at her younger look alike,  _I have been waiting impatiently for this day. I have always been tied to you, feeding you my emotions and power from the other side. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me from you're mates. Oh.. Where are my manners? My name is Qetsiyah.. I take it you heard of me?_

Strong hands pulled her up from her unconsious state, and Kol lifted her up out of the pool, before looking down at Bonnie cautiously. He was practically itching for some fun with her at the pool, wanting to get to know her better so he could tell Nik what he found out, but this is not what he expected. Bonnie waited the required hour before even going to the pool, much less jumping in it. Her body was too warm to be natural, so that only left one conclusion.

Magic.

Had she unsuspectingly channeled the element of water?

He ran at a human pace to his jeans and shirt that he quickly took off to jump in the pool in his new bathing suit, and grabbed his phone from the front jean pocket and ran back to take a video of her to send to Nik. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to show him the unusual sight of her widened dark pupils that dominated half of her eyes before they slowly moved to a more normal size. She gasped softly, blinked and looking at him with heat in her half unfocused eyes before saying a small sentence in the forgotten language that hadn't been used since biblical times, a voice that was a slightly darker version of hers.

" _Qetsiyah.."_

He had to have misunderstood what she said. Qetsiyah was an all powerful goddess from two thousand years ago that walked the earth as a witch, friend and maybe even lover of Silas. She was the one that started the Bennett line.. if Bonnie was possessed by her-

Eyes lost the pleasurable heat that made him want to understand more than just what she liked to do in her free tims, shifting to the bright green with silver that he was growing to like, looking at him in confusion and pulled herself up to lean back on her hands. Her.. Qetsiyah.. mates.. what- "What.. what _happened_?"

Kol raised an cautious eyebrow and helped her to stand up after sending the video to Nik with a simple message of Bonnie's first and last name, "You mean you don't remember?"

Bonnie blinked and behind her eyes she saw the ancient beautiful witch that Shane told her minor details of.. only forgetting to mention that Qetsiyah was practically  _her_! She didn't understand, not in the least, and she made sure her confusion was plastered all over her fact as she looked at him and murmured under her breath in thought as she looked at the water of the pool, the ripples taunting her of what just happened, "She looked just like me.."

She shook her head and noticed he was wearing black swim shorts, and his upper body as toned and muscular. Bonnie blushed and looked away after getting caught, something that made him smirk widely. "Relax there, _darling_." He made his voice husky as he stepped closer to her, his voice on her lips before moving away, "No need to worry. Everything will be alright. Now, let's go have some  _fun_."

...

When Kol said that he would take pictures of 'the scenery' of that quiet little town in Mystic Falls where their mate was, Klaus rolled his eyes and continued on with preparation to move there himself. He was anxious to their mate that would complete their trio, especially when Kol confirmed that she wasn't some whiny pathetic little thing and a powerful dark, untrained Bennett witch. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kol started to explain to her the arts of witchcraft and mold her into the powerful being that would keep up with them. Expression was something that you had to be trained properly in, things would get.. messy.

There had to be something that led her to the emotions that gave off that type of aura, and both of them had been around witches all their life - they didn't know what happened to her to make her feel like she had to.. Klaus wasn't looking forward to being back in the town that was the same spot they all grew up in, but didn't voice his opinion outloud. He knew very well it was going to happen whether he liked it or not, that was where his mate was after all.

His concentration on his newest painting being broken by the sound of a message on his phone, he sighed to himself knowing that it was most likely Kol and put the brush down to take a look. Klaus opened the message that had a sent video, spitting down in a nearby chair after reading her name, his eyes getting wider than what was normal for even him when he understood clearly the forgotten language that she spoke.

This wasn't what he expected and as he played it a few more times, Klaus knew he needed to get to Mystic Falls one way or another. Another text message came in from Kol and he opened it to find pictures that were taken after the video. Bonnie seemed to be slightly worn out but put on a brave face that fooled every one but them. Her hair wavy and wet from the water wearing a one piece that was both modest and sexy with the laced up part in the front neckline. She was smiling at a blond girl, that was named 'Caroline' by the caption, that held no interest to him.

A dirty blond hair boy that was looking at Bonnie in a soft brotherly way was another one, and the last was.. Klaus stopped, tilted his head and stared. Dark doe eyes held what could only be a simple message that she was better than everyone else, olive skin tone with straight dark brown hair. The doppelganger.. at last.

'Bonnie wouldn't mind seeing the doppelganger -  _Elena Gilbert_ \- drown.' Klaus smiled widely at the caption, happy beyond belief that their mate was not close to the doppelganger, and moved to get the nessacary things he would need to go to Mystic Falls now, the compelled humans would make sure the rest got done.

He had a mate to meet for the first time and a doppelganger to plan to sacrifice.

...

Bonnie walked into The Grill with a dark green tank top and black shorts, pulling her damp hair into a messy bun as her mind was still reeling hours later from her encounter with Qetsiyah. She never expected to be tied to her ancestor, let alone have count on her looking like-

Bonnie shook her head to clear the thoughts for the day and sat at a nearby table to order something to eat. Her body was practically shaking she was so hungry and while it wasn't a five star food, she didn't have the heart to care.

She didn't have to look at the menu to know she wanted a burger and fries. Bonnie looked down to take a sip of the Sprite that Matt gave her, and when she looked back up she saw she wasn't alone anymore. She tilted her head and stared at the only man she knew that could out Damon being well.. Damon. From his short dirty blond hair, slightly tanned skin tone and bright blue eyes. Klaus stood behind the chair in front of her in all black and leather, looking down at her with mischief and interest in his eyes as he held his hands behind his back. His stance looked completely out of place from the current decade but that didn't matter.

Bonnie no longer had a problem with him or his family.. except Elijah most likely. Klaus never tried to seriously kill her, it was only when she foolishly declared that she could kill him that he set his sights on her. Everything she hated about him, everything that he had done, had happened to Elena. Who was she to hate him for the things he never did to her? Elijah on the other hand, not only did he aim to sacrifice her from the beginning in order to kill his brother, but he also gave the Salvatore brothers an option of turn either her or her mother into a vampire - or Rebekah would torture Elena.

Like love struck idiots, they rushed to where her and her mother was. It was decided over a coin toss. That was what all her loyalty and hard work boiled down to ..  _a coin toss_. Mere chance.

She shook her head and looked up at Klaus with a raised eyebrow feistily. Back and forth bickering that happened before she time traveled set aside, she wouldn't make it easy for him. In fact she would go so far as to say, even if it was just privately, that she enjoyed their fights. It wasn't like the exhaustion she got from doing it day in and day out with her so called 'friends'. It tested her knowledge, her strength and it gave her a high like nothing she ever could compare it to every single time.. She wondered what would happen if she channeled Klaus or maybe even Kol.. "Can I help you?" She smiled at Matt in appreciation as he brought her the food she ordered, before giving Klaus an look of expectation.

"Yes, love." He showed his dimples, his smirk growing wider as she tried and failed to show what his accent did to her.  _Have to remember that for later.._ He could sense her powerful aura easily enough. This was the girl that was their mate and could very well be half possessed by Qetsiyah. She seemed troubled and powerful but not the vengeful persona that he imagined Qetsiyah to have.. only time will tell. He sat down, looking at her with interest and taken in the rare beauty that was Bonnie Bennett, "I believe you can."

...

...


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes, love." He showed his dimples, his smirk growing wider as she tried and failed to show what his accent did to her. Have to remember that for later.. He could sense her powerful aura easily enough. This was the girl that was their mate and could very well be half possessed by Qetsiyah. She seemed troubled and powerful but not the vengeful persona that he imagined Qetsiyah to have.. only time will tell. He sat down, looking at her with interest and taken in the rare beauty that was Bonnie Bennett, "I believe you can."_

This was just.. weird.

If you told her that she was attracted to Klaus a week ago, she would have denied it to the very end after she laughed so hard that her sides hurt.. even if it was true. It was something that she didn't voice out loud, something that she had to try to come to terms with on her own for a while. It was the accent.. the dimples in his cheeks when he smirked or smiled at something in amusement. Damn it, it even was in the way he moved.

He showed though that he was very interested in Caroline for one reason or another, and even though Bonnie found him secretly hot - she had many reasons to be weary of him. That was until she realized what should have been easily seen, that he didn't target her until she said that she could kill him. He acted rationally when she thought about it.

She would feel the same way as well if someone tried to kill her. All the other reasons she hated him in the past was based off of what he did to Elena.. things she took personally when now she could careless. In the past she didn't understand what Caroline saw in Klaus. Knowing the blond she probably felt that she could try to change him, try to mold the hybrid into what she thought would be better. She was like Elena in that aspect, but Caroline was sweeter, more loyal that any amount that Elena could hope to scratch up.

It seemed only Bonnie saw what Klaus was, saw past all the bullshit that he tried to hide behind, that he was the only one she knew that could out Damon being.. well, Damon. As she raised an eyebrow at him as he took a seat in front of her thought, she felt her defenses drop at that smile and those cheekbones. The way his eyes lit up as he observed her as if she had become some precious, rare jewel seemingly overnight - that he had been looking for forever. She had never been looked at like that. _Ever._ All that was ever available to her were fumbling, nervous high school boys that she grew up with. Then there was Jeremy who cheated on her with a ghost then had the nerve to look 'heartbroken' when she told him to leave her alone. She surely wasn't going to go after one of the Salvatore brothers like every girl around her seemed to. People around her.. They didn't have the confident, laid back attitude that she found too sexy to ignore, it surprised her that Klaus had it.

Or..maybe she shouldn't be surprised at all.

In his defense though, things did change abruptly overnight... for her at least. She didn't know what had gotten into him and his brother but she decided to be on guard nevertheless. You honestly can never guess what handsome devils with sexy accents were going to do next and she wasn't about to start now. It would give her to much of a headache.

The hybrid in front of her smirked at the look she had on her face, mostly likely the famous Bennett witch feisty expression and she couldn't help but feel a little nerved. Not just with his 'sudden' attraction that she fought constantly to control and return, but also with how she was effected by it. She was drawn to this Klaus and the attitude she was seeing.. to be honest, even if it was to herself, she always had.

She blinked a few times to clear her thoughts, leaning back in her booth after grabbing a French fry before shooting him a bored look that all it seemed to accomplish was making him smile at her more. Bonnie couldn't make heads or tails with his silence, something that was filled with the quiet conversations around them. "...Well?" She voiced out the word with irritation, making her silently huff at herself.

Klaus had always done a number on her emotions, her (old... future self?) having grown irritated by not being able to fully conceal the effect it had on her. The arousal and painful passion that she craved pulsing through her veins and making her want to get under his skin. She knew though, that it wasn't such a good idea. From experience and because she deep down knew that she couldn't pick a fight with Klaus.

No matter how much she secretly enjoyed them..

She just..didn't want to be used this time. Over and over again for a magical fix!

Kol was different than Klaus in many ways. He tried to help them, to warn them that even though he was psychotic one minute and charming the next.. that he knew this wasn't a good idea. He was killed in a trap set by Elena and Jeremy in their hous before he even got the chance.

She may not like vampires as a whole but she was horrified that nobody even blinked when all the vampires that Kol's bloodline turned - died with him. She couldn't really explain the pull she felt to both of these Original Vampires.. but she knew her heart had felt heavy when Kol died, not even knowing how much Klaus cared about him.

Pity.. for the both of them. For Klaus and Rebekah as they unleashed their anger in the only way that was familiar to them. Pity, regret and horror for all the innocent people that were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time..

And even though Klaus and Kol were different.. these two deadly immortals somehow wormed their way into her blood without her even noticing. She couldn't get them out of her head, her thoughts, her heart...

And what was confusing? Is that she didn't know if she really wanted to.

"Pardon me. My name is Nik, sweetheart." He smirked at her, seeming to eye her hair, breathtaking eyes of green and silver, flawless and acne free milk chocolate skin tone that not many people her age had. "Maybe you can help me? I am looking for my brother, Kol. Do you know him?"

She raised an eyebrow at him silently in response, acting like she was not effected by his accent.. _nope, not at all._ So he introduces himself as 'Nik' now? Something inside her scoffed playfully at the ' _Do you know him?'_ part. As if they didn't talk to each other before Klaus seemingly showed up out of nowhere? And as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, hands reaching to grab her burger, a voice that wasn't her rung out, "Look no further, brother. There you are, I was getting _worried."_ " Contrary to his words, Kol seemed to swagger towards them with a smirk on his face and a glint in his deep brown eyes that told both of them that he couldn't really care less as long as 'Nik' was here now.

 _Soo. This is how both of your mates play, hm Bonnie? Ganging up on you in such ways? Though you should have no doubt that both your sex life and your life in general would be no doubt interesting.._ A voice that was slightly darker than hers sounded softly in her mind as if a person was whispering in her ear, making her blush softly in response with both anger and desire. Qetsiyah chuckled gently in her ear before responding again, just as Kol wedged his way into the space beside her half of the booth with ease. _Right, virgin mind and ears this time around. I can't help it though, the both of them are simply delicious.. don't you think? I can feel your desire for them.._ _Let's have some fun then, shall we?_

In disbelief, Bonnie watched as if her movements were directed like a puppet. Instead of reaching from her burger like she wanted to in the first place, her thumb and pointer fingers on her right hand delicately picked up a French fry, holding it up to eye level and twisted it in her fingers before she leaned back comfortably.

Her eyes stung a little and slowly became hooded as she kept them locked on 'Nik' in front of her, before glancing sideways, bemused at Kol before looking back at Niklaus.

" _Tell me,_ Nik. Kol.."

A voice darker than her own purred out almost seductively from Bonnie's lips on it's own accord, and even though it was English in Bonnie's ears as the Qetsiyah in her translated it perfectly, it was a soft spoken tone of Aramaic for all to hear if they could. She leaned forward with a mischievous smirk curving wide on Bonnie's full lips, as she spoke to them, head tilted to her left in mock curiosity..

_"What is it.. exactly that the both of you want?"_

Silence greeted her in answer, Klaus stunned as he saw for himself that Qetsiyah had come out to play, mocking them almost as she leaned back in her seat and ate the French fry cautiously. She wasn't used to any of this.. why would the French cut up a bunch of potatoes and deep dry them? She had to admit though that they were actually very tasty..

"Check please..!" Both immortals spoke up in unison after Klaus quickly processed what just happened and Qetsiyah looked up with a raised eyebrow to see both of them looking at him with wide eyes and pointer fingers up in the air lazily to get a maid's .. no, _waitress/waiters_ attention.

Her smirk widened even further into a smile and Qetsiyah found herself doing something that she hadn't done since her days as being a part of the Travelers back in the old days.

She laughed with mirth.

_Oh yes, this is going to definitely be fun._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Tell me,_ Nik.. Kol.. _what is it.. exactly that the both of you want?""_

The should be dead language of Aramaic purred off Bonnie Bennett's tongue, completely catching him by surprise. A language that a normal person wouldn't know, much less a small town girl. It had been lost since biblical times, rumored to be Qetsiyah's native time or somewhere around there. It was actually an amazing feat to accomplish because he was Niklaus Mikaelson, he didn't do caught off guard and surprises. For a thousand years, he wandered around with his brother and often seen with the two family members of his that promised him 'Always and forever'.

Sitting in front of this dark beauty, he had never felt so.. so alive. She was beautiful with her sparkling eyes full of secrets and mischief, her dark straight hair framing her heart shaped face. It made him wonder what he and Kol had ever done to earn a little mate like her.

In fact they both knew that they didn't deserve it.. not that they were going to complain of course. Though he couldn't help but wonder either way. He spent his years seducing both supernatural beings and non supernatural beings alike, ripping out throats, leaving carnage and death behind him without so much as blinking. He knew he wasn't a saint - not by a long shot - but what did he do somewhere along the long the way to make him have..

 _Her._ He finished the sentence as he looked at her again, his dead heart almost jumping out of his chest as 'Bonnie' looked at him through hooded eyes. He wondered what Qetsiyah wanted with Bonnie. Why was she possessing their mate? What did she want?

Looking down at the plate in front of her, seeing an untouched burger and a half a plate of French fries, made Klaus realize a few things. One of them being that they were in fact in the one and only diner in town and as such this wasn't exactly the best place to have such a conversion. Another being that even though Bonnie was caught up with the times and food, Qetsiyah wasn't. He caught how she handled that one French fry, examining it curiously before taking a bite.

Qetsiyah's first meal in this time frame, he thought rationally, should be more than a common _burger and fries._ He had a thought that if they cooked her lunch at their house, not only would it give them somewhere private to talk away from all the listening ears here in this.. establishment - it would also maybe, just maybe, warm her up to them to get some answers without an aneurism that would no doubt hurt from being given from the top of the most powerful witches in history.

He shared a look with Kol, giving every amount of his surprise and cautiousness in that one look before both of them pointed their fingers in the air to signal someone to give them a check. Klaus was sure that Kol was looking at her as well, but he couldn't bring himself to check as he stared at her from across the table. A grin curved dangerously on her lips, something that looked wrong on the face of the confused, feisty yet innocent face of Bonnie underneath all of that Qetsiyah.

She looked at the both of them, almost with amusement, and then she surprised the both of them by laughing softly. The sound was that of mischief and mirth. Something he didn't expect for someone like Qetsiyah - the rumoured powerful, dangerous, vengeful witch from the legend - to have within her. Much less give to someone she didn't know. Where was the anger? The predicted need to take over Bonnie's life before ripping this town in two?

Klaus couldn't help but feel his curiosity of both Qetsiyah and Bonnie growing by the second. Just who were these two people? What were they like? What did they like and dislike? How were they the same and differen-

"Everything okay here, Bonnie?" A teenager walked up to their table, making Klaus blink mutely in surprise that he was so long in his thoughts that he didn't hear the human come. The teenager had blond hair, blue eyes and a physical frame that suggested he could have been a football player at their high school. The uniform he was wearing suggested that he was not only her friend but also her waiter. The human's eyes shifted suspiciously to Kol and himself, as if to wonder whether or not they were bothering her.

It almost made Klaus laugh outright, the challenge in the human's eyes, but he stopped himself mainly because he found that the loyalty in those slightly darker blue eyes was something that Bonnie needed - or would need one day.

From the pictures that Kol dutifully sent to his phone, this human was Matt Donovan. One of Bonnie's friends that truly cared about her. Commoner or not, Klaus valued loyalty when he saw it.. it would be the only thing, besides Bonnie caring for him, saving him from his throat getting ripped out for interrupting them.

"Yes." Bonnie spoke, and he turned his head to see that even though she had still half hooded dark eyes that were unnatural, she spoke in English. As if everything was fine, her blinding smile confirmed that theory and if he hadn't been cautiously playing attention to her next words, Klaus would have thought he was simply imagining Qetsiyah speaking in her native tongue to them. In an almost posh tone that would have been half mockingly, half teasing she said, "Matt everything is fine. Something has come up and I would like a check please?"

Matt smiled with a raised eyebrow, catching on to her tone of voice as well before nodding, "Right away my Lady." He seemed to tease back and the smirk on Bonnie's lips was stretching wide at the last two words, and both immortals give each other an amused smirk at the irony. "Would you like that food to go?"

'Bonnie' tilted her head to the side in confusion, staring at the food undecided, as if she was expecting it to magically go somewhere. It made Klaus bite his lip to hold back the laughter. He was sure that if he did Qetsiyah would not be happy at all. He didn't need an angry powerful witch as an enemy that was for sure, specially one that had control over his mate's body. Oh, they had much to catch Qetsiyah up on if she stayed here but it seemed that they didn't have to do much because her confusion disappeared quickly and she nodded to Matt firmly in approval.

She looked at both of them curiously for a few moments and when Matt came back she couldn't even get one word out before Klaus took out his wallet to pay for her food while Kol dumped her food in the travel Styrofoam tray. She raised an eyebrow in surprise and feistiness because even if she didn't know about your average currency with money, she was far from stupid.

"Common, love." Klaus purred softly at her through his British accent, standing up and offering her one of his hands after he moved to stand beside her seat, "Let's get you something to eat that is fitting for the Queen that you are, shall we?"

 _Queen.._ A word that she had been before in the past. In her original life as princess going to be Queen, as well as her last past life as Cleopatra of Egypt. Qetsiyah smirked up at him before grabbing his hand without cautiousness after she stood up from her seat. They both wouldn't hurt them, that she was sure of. She could sense that they were both curious, and weary of what she could possibly do to not just them both, but Bonnie as well. Funny.

_What can I say though?_

_I do like being Queen..._

...

Qetsiyah took in every detail of house in front of her, the Mikaelson Mansion, as she stepped out of the car. From Bonnie's memories she didnt really get to see much of it. Not being invited to the ball that almost everyone in town went to, then Esther used the magic of their family to kill her children. Pathetic really when you thougt about it. And then there was that time where Klaus brought Bonnie here to unlink them, which was about the only time that he had ever used her for what his personal needs.. other than the episode after putting him in Tyler's body, or track down Esther.. but those times that he asked her for her magic were small compared to the people that called her 'friend' yet didn't hang out with her or so much as talk to her until the time came when they needed her magic..

The wind picked up as she thought this with anger but took a calming breath when she realized that she would help Bonnie become strong, fierce.. use that strong loyalty towards those that actually deserved it. A thing she herself had to learn over the years. She smiled softly as she stared at both immortals beside her, this was her chance. Her second chance at life. Of freedom. Of finding her place in this world beside Bonnie.

"I like it." Qetsiyah murmured with conviction and yet she knew that it echoed loudly in their ears, and she wasn't kidding either. It was like a castle yet homey and spacious. Nothing like the castles that she knew from her time frame. Gothic and medieval. She nodded in agreement with her statement and raised an amused eyebrow at Kol when he walked up to her and offered his elbow to her for her to loop her arm through.

"Let us show you the inside, then?" His eyes were teasing, just like she knew they would be, and she smiled at him brightly. He smelled good, husky and manly with a dash of chocolate and butterscotch. His voice as smooth as honey and as mischievous as his eyes told her he was since his human days.

She looped her arm through his, nodding her head in consent as they began to walk towards the house.

_Oh Bonnie, you are one lucky girl.._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Let us show you the inside, then?" His eyes were teasing, just like she knew they would be, and she smiled at him brightly. He smelled good, husky and manly with a dash of chocolate and butterscotch. His voice as smooth as honey and as mischievous as his eyes told her he was since his human days._

_She looped her arm through his, nodding her head in consent as they began to walk towards the house._

_**Oh, Bonnie you are one lucky girl.** _

...

Kol blinked a few times as he watched 'Bonnie' from the chair in front of her at the large dining room table. Her darker than normal green eyes taking in his brother's every movement as he started their meal, as if she was curious about what they were making for lunch. As if she was suspicious of their intentions for inviting her to their house. In the body of their mate, she knew very well that they wouldn't harm her but there were also herbs and spices that cancelled out possession .. if that was what was happening to their mate.

Cautious.

Trust issues even knowing they couldn't harm her without hurting Bonnie and therefore themselves.

Maybe even going so far as to add paranoia to that growing list.

Though, he mentally scoffed to himself, what else did he really expect from Qetsiyah - badass and cruel witch goddess? He always had respect for witches and their power, Qetsiyah of course was no different. In fact she was above the witches that he had ever known. Who else had the power to create the fabled 'Other side' when supernatural creatures died? Who else had the power to not only entomb Silas but to also create a cure to vampirism? It seemed too.. too powerful to be anything else but the witch goddess herself. It also seemed too good to be true.

The young woman in front of him seemed too calm to be that woman though. She smiled and laughed in that little establishment that this town dared to call a diner. She mock spoke English, accent gone from her tongue, as she spoke to Bonnie's friend. It was overall so perplexing, watching her with weary yet bright brown eyes over his shot of Bourbon. He expected an insanely powerful, deadly witch such as her to have a motive. To have some diabolical plan that they would have to save Bonnie from and somehow pull Qetsiyah's spirit out of her..

Yet.. nothing. Nada. He couldn't really judge Qetsiyah based on her plans, her reasons to possess their mate. He was nervous for Bonnie, even if he would most likely never admit it, that she would somehow get lost or changed in Qetsiyah's warped, vengeful mind. He didn't know Bonnie very well mind you, and he knew that even though she was dark or borderline because of the expression and whatever caused her to become that way.. she was still much more innocent than Qetsiyah.

He had the urge to preserve that side of her. That side that he caught a glimpse of when she spoke to Matt earlier before the episode with the pool, a side of loyalty, playful and sincere. Bonnie had layers to her character it seemed. It amazed him that she could go from being cautious towards him, playful towards Matt, and than deadly intentions towards the doppelganger. Kol concluded then - without really needing evidence to support this theory even if he wished he did - that whatever seemed to push Bonnie to become dark without even realizing it had something to do with the doppelganger.

He sat there, waiting for Qetsiyah to possibly blow up at them in rage. Waiting on 'pins and needles' for the aneurism that he was so sure would happen. Waiting for something - anything.. yet.. She didn't even twitch from her seat as she met his gaze evenly, even with a raised eyebrow as a challenge to speak his thoughts. A challenge he took since Kol Mikaelson never backed down from anything. "You seem so.. different from what I expected the great Qetsiyah to be, is all."

A soft laugh bubbled from her lips, eyes shining at him in amusement before reaching over and grabbing his Bourbon to look at the label, "I figured as much seeing as you both are very weary. And I saw _Nik's_ expression when I spoke my native tongue." She poured some Bourbon into her cup and sniffed it before taking a small sip. Qetsiyah scrunched up her nose a little, most likely not what she expected it to taste like, before it cleared and she pursed her lips in thought before nodding.

Qetsiyah got up stiffly, looking at him before looking at Nik, "By both of your expressions, I am sure that you heard only _the man's side of the story._ " She scoffed as she turned to face a long full body mirror just as Klaus walked forward silently, "Let me guess.. Possibly how I was the one who ruined everything for Silas?"

Before their eyes and a twist of her seemingly delicate finger, Bonnie's hair thickened, lengthened and had become wildly curly. Her outfit shifted into one that was meant to be that of somewhere in the first century the both of them expected, made from the finest materials of silk, colors of gold, blues and greens that were made up of thin layers and thin straps on each side. Her bust was pushed upwards by an unknown force, made to show just the right amount of cleavage.

"How I am.. what was it.. ah yes ' _a raging bitch witch'_ whose entire obsession with vengeance created a whole other side for supernatural creatures? The big, bad witch of the story?" Qetsiyah rolled her eyes in seemingly exhaustion and irritability, two things that never went well together, especially with the temper that she was rumored to have. " _Right_.. of course.. History may be written by the victors, but you both have been around long enough to know that everyone just loves to twist the truth. Kind of like that telephone game where someone says something, pass it around and by the end it's completely different?" She looked at them pointedly, as if trying to get them to understand what she was talking about. "Though, if you like, I can tell you.. _show_ you what really happened..?"

Klaus blinked a few times at her, "What I would love to understand is why are you here? What do you want with Bonnie?"

Kol tilted his head at her and couldn't help but add in with shock and horror in his voice, "And Silas is real?" A long time ago, he came a crossed Silas' followers and they said that they didn't have any doubt that Silas would one day rise again and reek destruction and mayhem on the entire world. Killing off many to make a plague look like some small sickness.. He very much liked the idea of being immortal, thank you very much and to think that Silas is real.. that Silas is indeed not just a scary bedtime story..

Qetsiyah smiled at the both of them, "To answer one question at a time? I am here to guide Bonnie down the right path, to help her and I guess in turn the both of you. I can see the future and in turn every time Bonnie is within herself, asleep if you will, she will understand more of what I know. Think of me as a multiple personality to your mate, one that cannot be cast away with any spell or therapy. The second I am pushed out of her consciousness, out of her body which is impossible now that we are twisted so tightly together.. Bonnie will die."

Silence was greeted when those last three words were spoken, the fear and disbelief that reflected in both immortals eyes made her frown, "I can't do anything about it. Bonnie accepted me today at the pool.. grant it, she was shocked and everything and I can wake her up any given time but she will never be able to get rid of me. Think of it think way, say accidentally you drop a glass? All the shards are from the same thing, in this case the same person, but in different shapes and sizes. I am her powerful, _darker_ personality come to the surface. I am a witch come back from the dead to be a part of her. I am simply what she could be." Qetsiyah suddenly looked mischievous, a look that made the both of them expect the worst, before she spoke again, "As for Kol's question - do you honestly think that if I am real than the rest of the legend isn't? Oh course Silas is real. Though he is entombed, mummified for a little bit more than two thousand years.. like Bonnie's mother did to Mikael, who currently is mummified in an tomb in Charlotte."

She turned to Klaus, "Actually, I believe you knew his shadow self or 'doppelganger' in the nineteen twenties.. I believe you called him 'The Ripper'?" A smirk curved on her lips as he watched as he tried to pick up his jaw and get his blue eyes back to a normal sized. "I am thirsty.. do you have anything to drink?"

"Right this way, darling.." Kol gulped and steered her away to the kitchen to get her something to drink, while his mouth was suddenly dry for something a lot more stronger than anything they had in here.

Really?

What exactly were the odds that Silas had doppelgangers like the Petrova bloodline and that he looked like Stefan fucking Salvatore?!

The Rippah that Niklaus and himself were friends with in the twenties? The same man that Rebekah was going to abandon the both of them to love with the ever growing fear of Mikael right beside them..?

...And why the bloody hell was he jealousy of him now?

It wasn't like _Bonnie_ was ever tied to Silas or Salvatore.. it didn't make any sense that jealousy was burning in his stomach at the thought of _Qetsiyah,_ who grant it _looked_ like Bonnie -

He shook his head exasperated and confused at his thoughts and feelings.. Get it together, Mikaelson!

_Yep, gonna need something much stronger than water if this discussion was going to continue._

Kol waited until everyone was seated, plates of pasta with Vodka Rig sauce on them, he watched as she inspected in with a raised eyebrow and a smirk before nodding her approval so far that it looked acceptable. He downed his shot of alcohol, immediately pouring another as soon as he swallowed the bitter liquid, and he looked at her with a tilt of his head to the side.

Waiting for the story, no doubt true, and that made Silas out to be the monster that he was. The truth that was covered up by everyone who favored Silas, though Kol couldn't understand why.. He gave her a calm, pleasant smile that was both urging and contradictory to what he was feeling on the inside.

"Whenever you are ready to begin with your story is fine with us, Darling.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I apologize for my absence. I hope all of you are ready for something simply magic - pun fully intended - to happen. I hope you like this chapter and the direction I plan on taking this. There will be no Klaus-Qetsiyah-Kol triangle, she is simply here to help Bonnie - nothing more and nothing less. This is a Klaus-Bonnie-Kol and it will be nothing like the weird Damon-Elena-Stefan triangle that irritates me to no end. Qetsiyah (Ket-see-ah) has boundaries and knows what it's like to be hurt, not just by the doppelganger. Klaus, Bonnie and Kol have a mate bond. Yes, unformed as of right now. Yes, it will take time for smut since this story is not just about that.

_**Soo. This is how both of your mates play, hm Bonnie? Ganging up on you in such ways? Though you should have no doubt that both your sex life and your life in general would be no doubt interesting..** _ A voice that was slightly darker than hers sounded softly in her mind as if a person was whispering deviously within her ear, making her cheek flush softly in response with both anger and desire as if on their own accord. The person she left behind would, or at the very least feel like she _should_ , have been appalled at feeling this way towards Klaus and Kol. She had fought tooth and nail not to go down that route, didn't want to be anything like the person Elena Gilbert had become with the Salvatore Brothers. Stringing two people along, desperate for attention and wedging a huge gap between two blood related people. Just like Katherine despite furiously claiming time and time again that she wasn't just like her ancestor.

Though now, Bonnie supposed, that she really didn't have any type of argument to make of the whole strange, supernatural _'She looked exactly like you..'_ dilemma involving Katherine and Elena when she herself looked exactly like a vengeful witch with a hidden agenda.. that was currently stuck within her mind. Bonnie mentally face palmed, but didn't have the heart to take back the thought. Didn't have it in her to apologize when she had absolutely no idea what Qetsiyah wanted from her, it should have been a well known fact that everyone wanted something from her. Her time, effort, family, especially her magic- was constantly on the line.. always seemed to be up for grabs by the very same people that didn't care whether she lived or died.

It was past the point of blaming other people because it was the same group of individuals time and time again that were using her. It was to the point that she thought that she was also to blame, she thought with a painful mental wince, since she didn't stand up for herself until now. Until when she finally felt strong enough to not feel the 'fight or flight' adrenaline rush through her veins when she thought about keeping her thoughts to herself.

Her fights with Klaus not only gave her a face to channel her all-consuming anger out at.. but gave her a way to feel a rush without drugs pulsing through her system, without putting on a brave face to appease other people. Channelling her magic towards any threat, Klaus temporarily set aside, gave her an out for all the boredom that she felt dragging on for days. It was raw, consuming power that was channelled through her very core and when she fiercely looked into the bright blue eyes that Klaus possessed, it gave her shivers when she saw that he was both furious that she dared to defy him in such ways… and admiring that she was indeed a 'power house'.

Even though more often than not she didn't feel like it, due to her low self-esteem and nosebleeds whenever she tried to do the simplest of spells.

Even though she acted like she hated anything Klaus related like everyone expected her to be.

Even though she thought, at least previously, that there was a 'snowball's chance in hell' that she even had a chance with the two originals staring at her calmly with slight amusement in their orbs.

She knew she was going after the things that she wanted, wanting to change the future that was given to her.. even if she had to fight the devil himself to get shit done. When exactly had everything changed for them though? From the two men with deadly intentions toward the general population, to be simply changed to.. this? To have their attentions on her, at an equal level and absolutely nothing akin to the Salvatore drama that wasn't amusing to witness at all.. like some boring dramatic soap opera that you couldn't shut off or run the hell away from.

Bonnie didn't want to be pulled like the rag doll that Elena seemed to get off of being, and it seemed strange to her that it seemed there was not even a hint of jealousy between Klaus and Kol. She didn't comprehend what she felt about this. It was as if when she spiralled down the past.. the world around her seemed to shift in small details. Or not so small, depending how you looked at it. And yet again, Bonnie caught Qetsiyah saying the word 'mates' in relation to both Klaus and Kol. The only other time when she first .. intertwined with Qetsiyah at the pool. Bonnie may not know all there is to know about the surpernatural, no matter how much research she had done.. but she was positive that the elder witch didn't mean it in a British-best-friend term.

The _other meaning_ however-

Qetsiyah chuckled gently in her ear before responding again, just as Kol sneakily wedged his way into the space beside her half of the booth with ease. It was as if the older witch within her mind found her blushing, stunned silence on the subject of what she had murmured to be humourous. _**Right, virgin mind and ears this time around. I can't help it though, the both of them are simply delicious.. don't you think? I can feel your desire for them.. Let's have some fun then, shall we?**_

In disbelief as well as with more than a tingle of annoyance as Qetsiyah didn't even bother to wait for her response, Bonnie watched as if her movements were directed like a puppet. Instead of reaching from her burger like she wanted to in the first place, her thumb and pointer fingers on her right hand delicately picked up a French fry, holding it up to eye level and twisted it in her fingers before she leaned back in a much more comfortable position.

Her eyes began to sting irritatingly as if she suddenly had something in them akin to dust and before they became hooded in what seemed to be their own accord she was forced to keep her eyes locked on ' _Nik'_ in front of her, before daring to give Kol a bemused sideways glance, before back bringing her attention back towards Klaus.

" _ **Tell me**_ , _Nik. Kol._." A voice darker than her own purred out almost seductively from Bonnie's lips on it's own accord, and even though it was English in Bonnie's ears as the Qetsiyah in her translated it perfectly, it was a soft spoken tone of Aramaic for all to hear if they could. She leaned forward with a mischievous smirk curving wide on Bonnie's full lips, as she spoke to them, head tilted to her left in mock curiosity..

**"What is it.. _exactly_ that the both of you want?"**

…..

To have powerful, yet gentle restraint was keeping Bonnie from using her own body right about now- was something that made her feel entirely too helpless to be comfortable with. Yes, Bonnie had been used by witches before, Emily had possessed her body more than once. The second being the time she was demanded to connect with Emily by Stefan in an desperate effort to save his psychotic brother's life after getting bitten by a werewolf.

It infuriated her beyond words that she was forced to black out the world that was going on around her, used for _quite literally_ her body. Had none of these bitch witches remembered what _slavery_ was like for them? Forced to do the things you didn't want to do simply because someone made you? Yes, you are damn right to think she didn't care if they were in fact her ancestors, when they themselves couldn't find it in them to care that it was her life that they were interfering with. They already lived their lives, why couldn't all of them just leave her alone? Leave her to at the very least pretend to be normal..

There was a resounding sigh echo in her mind, definitely female and familiar, yet it wasn't as exasperated as it could.. should have been. _ **I understand.**_. The slightly darker voice of her own murmured softly, with dare she even think _compassion_ , and even though Qetsiyah was supposedly a highly unstable witch according to the legend.. it seemed that she was full of surprises. _**Bonnie.. as much as people would like to say differently? They do not know me. Of me? Yes, my name has stretched out through the nations. Through the ears and minds of anyone who cares to listen to a legend that was claimed as a fable. They do not, however and very luckily for them, know of what manipulative bastard that Silas was. They do not care to and why would they?**_

There was fleeting moment of silence that Qetsiyah allowed both of them, most likely to calm herself from getting as agitated as she felt when on the outside she seemed to the world to be perfectly calm. **I am the villain of the story, despite only acting in such ways to protect myself against the very man that almost pushed me into an earlier grave. The one that was forced to do the immortality spell and was killed for it by the very group of brothers and sisters that accepted us both as family. Believe it or not, sweetheart, I am more like you than you may ever fully be able to comprehend.. Maybe, just maybe,** _this_ **will grant you a better understanding.**

Before Bonnie could form the thought to ask what Qetsiyah meant by that last afterthought if she truly didn't wish to cause her harm or try like hell to rule her life, when she suddenly felt as if she was being pulled into different directions until her body felt like it was being stretched thin. The soft conversations around her that bounced from corner to corner of The Grill, suddenly became muted. Deaf. Slowly the world around her twisted in a huge spiral of color, blending together as if it was a canvas instead of the reality around her. The artist trying to wash the quickly drying paint with warm water until it mixed, blurred and became unrecognisable from the vision that seemed clear within his mind. Darkening quickly until all she could see was the the color black.. Had she blacked out again due to a witch taking over her body? Did her hearing as well as her sight vanish from her list of the senses she should have control over?

 ** _Relax._ ** The soothing, yet playfully spoken word caused her thought process, as well as her ever growing fear, to halt right in their tracks. Qetsiyah, Bonnie clenched her teeth in hopes that whatever the witch was doing to her it would simply stop or for Qetsiyah to prove her point. She had enough of not being in control of her own life, of what happened within it.

It seemed, however, Qetsiyah understood that part as well because sudden there was a slight luminescent light above her head and Bonnie couldn't help but blink as she saw beautiful ravens take flight from their hiding places among the trees around her that previously camouflaged them from view. Making a dance across the full, haunting moon in a series of playful dives with only soft squawks emitting from their beaks, sounds that mixed with the tree leaves brushing together as they swayed with the wind. The soft sounds of the crickets that were hiding in the undergrowth of the tall grass under her feet added to the earthly noise around her, the restraint that previously held her back from any and all movement had now disappeared, allowing Bonnie to move forward just a pack of wolves crossed her path without even taking note that she was there.

_Well Toto, I cannot say for certain as of yet but I am pretty sure that we are not in Kansas any more.._

_**Before my first time upon this earth, within the day and age right around the first century, this was what like. Beautiful.. simple. Before the time of vampires - when all that walked the earth was humans, werewolves, witches and animals. Where every living plant held the untapped power that was freely given to the witches that were able to channel it. You would have liked it.. at least for a little while.** _

A loud pounding sound behind the darkened clouds to the east of her suddenly held Bonnie's attention, making her head twist sharply to the side with her eyebrows pulling together in confusion that such a sound would penetrate this somewhat peaceful world around her. Where the earth held magic among every tree, every bird, right down to the tiniest of plants.. all of which, suspiciously, drew her closer to them with amazement flooding her emotions.

The clouds cascading closer to view, lightened sharply before another loud bout of thunder rolled through them. The air around Bonnie held with static as the wind started to whip her hair around her head with both anger and magic, making her body tighten in response just as an admittedly large bolt of lightning crackled in it's jagged shape from heaven to earth. The damaging bolt only hit the ground a few yards away from where Bonnie stood, waiting expectantly for the soft sounds of a tree waving before the loud vibration of it crashing to the forest floor.

Instead however, much to Bonnie's shock and confusion, in replace of it the wind carried a wail through the trees and haunting her ears. _A baby?_ What the hell was _a newborn baby_ doing in the _middle of the forest_ for goodness sakes?! Was it deserted? Abandoned by it's mother? Bonnie's heart clenched with pity and anger as her feet moved forward almost on their own accord, carefully stepping over and under the branches in her way until she came, seemingly all too soon, to the sight of a slightly dark skinned baby girl with soft dark hair laid naked upon the ground. The area around the infant was more of a charred clearing than a forest in Bonnie's opinion, the smell of burning ember held heavily within the air around her as the witch took note of the grassland having been burnt into a light brown, charred crisp. A pitiful cry to the vibrant green that she had been surrounded by before she found the child.

Bonnie looked around her, a gut quenching feeling of unease settling in her stomach, and couldn't stop her bright green eyes from widening when she finally understood by. The small, unharmed baby girl that now held her suspicion and shock - released a wail of need from it's mouth..

 _From the precise center of the burnt clearing._ There was absolutely no way in hell that the baby couldn't have been harmed, as the child had showed, by the sheer power and force behind the lightning bolt if it had indeed struck this exact spot.. In fact there was not even a shadow of doubt within Bonnie's mind that the child would be dead. _Obliterated_.. yet somehow, she.. _survived_?

_**I believe the term is 'Sowilo'. Unadulterated power set down from the heavens in a form of lightning, with no parentage to know and learn from.. Truly alone in the world starting from her very first moments of life. The people that have walked the earth long before you were a 'twinkle in the sky' have called her many names, most of them not kind. Those belonging of Ancient Greece in particular called her 'Kετσία'..** _

**_Allow me to formally introduce… the precise beginning of my life as 'Qetsiyah'._ **

….

"Whoa, Whoa, _Whoa_.. _wait a minute_." Kol blinked a few times to clear the image within his mind of standing beside Niklaus in the middle of completely charred clearing, his hands shaking back in forth frantically in an effort to stop Qetsiyah's tale to stare at her openly with undisguised interest and bewilderment. It was a strange start to say the least, "All powerful witch goddess _say what_ now? You mean to tell me.. er, _us_.. that you came to this earth in the form of a _lightning bolt_? _Seriously_..?"

Qetsiyah raised a delicate eyebrow in his direction, her face set in a hard expression of seriousness that looked so unusual etched upon Bonnie's face, before she smiled teasingly and reached a hand out in offering for him to take, "Hi, I don't believe that we had the pleasure of meeting yet. You must be Kol Mikaelson by your mischievous brown eyes and devilishly good looks, it's so nice to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself? I am an _all powerful, witch goddess_ from the first century that now is intertwined with your little, witch mate's soul. I do _hope_ very much that the two of us can be friends one day."

Her tone held an undertone of mockingly as she smirked at Kol, her last sentence she said meant for them to understand that even though she was apart of Bonnie now she sure as hell wasn't going to try to steal either of them from Bonnie. Qetsiyah's eye twitched with irritation at the mere thought of the Petrova bitches that kept stealing another female's man, toying with them. She for one had enough of the male population to last her for as long as eternity would allow her.

 _Besides_ , she thought with a growingly wide smirk, _someone needed to start being pro Bonnie._

Klaus, or 'Nik' as he had introduced himself as this time around, snickered softly at the look on his brother's face as he fought desperately for something to say. He saw it for himself, could see through the illusion that it was indeed a real memory and couldn't help but feel…dare he say, _pity_ for the woman sitting beside them at the table that was now clear of the plates. A hard life from the very beginning, the only thing that made him fall short of voicing his thoughts was he could only imagine that she didn't want pity. He sure as hell knew that he himself wouldn't want such a thing. He moved his glass of Bourbon around in a soft circle, trying fruitlessly to keep himself busy and preoccupied with something until Qetsiyah was ready to continue.

The sound of Nik's snicker drew Kol's attention to him and his facial features shifted to one of absolute glee, "Brother! Brother, did you hear what she said? _'Mischievous brown eyes and devilishly good looks_ ', I _told you_ I was the _better looking_ one." Kol's eyes held triumph as his lips turned upwards.

Qetsiyah sighed and murmured under her breath, "May heaven help Bonnie with the both of you. I am so not getting involved when it comes to your gigantic egos." She may have just simply said it at a normal tone of voice though due to their supernatural hearing, making Kol's smile freeze in it's place before whipping his head around to look at her with a hint of devil in his eyes.

"But you will, granted, be _involved_ though - yes?" Kol smirked darkly and winked at her cheekily, "I cannot say that I blame you. FYI.. and that means _For you information_ , just a side note.. my ego isn't the _only thing_ that has been called 'gigantic'."

Qetsiyah rolled her eyes, with a flash of humor glinting in them due to the teasing before it was gone as quickly as it had come, looking at Kol as if she were completely unimpressed. "I am sure _Bonnie_ will be thrilled once you _get over_ the fact that she is a complete _virgin_ and won't let either of you in her pants _any time_ soon due to the fact that you both are virtually _strangers_." She missed the flash of possessiveness, happiness and hunger that flashed through Klaus's eyes as she stared blankly at Kol, whose lips curved slightly upward in response. Neither of them caught the keyword of 'virtually' at the end though, much to her amusement.

" _Now,_ " The witch growled softly under her breath as she rolled the word off of her tongue, "If neither of you have any more interruptions, may I _please_ proceed?"

Klaus leaned back comfortably in the chair he was in, staring at powerful interesting witch before him over the rim of his glass that said her question with just a tint of the famous Bennett feistiness breaking through her almost carefully, controlled voice. "My apologise love, I ask you forgive Kol for his lack of manners. He was shocked by the display of powerful magic in which you used to come down upon earth. It is very surprising, grant it, that you were not born of worldly parents and are _literally_ the very first person that started the Bennett witch line. You can proceed whenever you deem fit to do so."

Kol scoffed darkly under his breath at the tone of voice that Klaus used, full of understanding and more than a hint of soothing. _'Lack of manners', my arse._ Please forgive him if he was just a tad bit _shocked_ that an all power witch came down in a _bolt of lightning._ Truly he never thought he would see, er hear, the day that some sort of thing happened. "...Suck up."

Two words to which Klaus promptly ignored in favor of smiling at Qetsiyah when she curtly nodded once in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Told you to expect magicalness.. lol. Please, even if it's just a quick second, please leave a review and let me know what you think. It would be simply awesome to hear about it. Yes, I know that most of you are probably like 'Yay, you finally updated.' Yes, yes I did. I am going to try my best to do updates as soon as I possibly have time to so please don't worry. Qetsiyah was actually the first Bennett witch known to date so I thought the way by lightning, since she is a badass witch goddess and all, would be awesome.
> 
> Hope you liked it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Yess, it is I. :) Chapter 9, people, and I am soooo excited for it. Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. It urges me to keep writing, and I have you all to thank for your wonderful and unfailing support for this story. This is in Kol's prov and let me please say that there will be NO REBEKAH BASHING. Her flaw to Kol and Klaus is that they feel she loves so much, so fiercely.. that's it. It came acrossed before as them hating it but in all actuality it was them trying to protect her. From a broken heart. If you do not like Rebekah, too bad for you because I find her completely badass and you better exit to the left of the stage because their will be alot of pro Rebekah, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Kol, Klaus, Enzo and anyone else I wish to add onto that list.**

**While Klaus and Kol respect the power that Qetsiyah has within her, they wish that Bonnie didn't have a choice in the matter. Free will and all of that. They will no doubt grow to respect Qetsiyah more as the tale's true colors are revealed, but for now they are weary of her and what she could do to Bonnie.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I personally enjoyed writing it. :)**

_..._

_..._

_"Now," The witch growled softly under her breath as she rolled the word off of her tongue, "If there are no more interruptions, may I please proceed?"_

_Klaus leaned back comfortably in the chair he was in, staring at powerful interesting witch before him over the rim of his glass that said her question with just a tint of the famous Bennett feistiness breaking through her almost carefully, controlled voice. "My apologise love, I ask you forgive Kol for his lack of manners. He was shocked by the display of powerful magic in which you used to come down upon earth. It is very surprising, grant it, that you were not born of worldly parents and are literally the very first person that started the Bennett witch line. You can proceed whenever you deem fit to do so."_

_Kol scoffed darkly under his breath at the tone of voice that Klaus used, full of understanding and more than a hint of soothing. Please forgive him if he was just a tad bit that an came down in a_ _bolt of lightning. Truly he never thought he would see, er hear, the day that some sort of thing happened. "...Suck up."_

_Two words to which Klaus promptly ignored in favor of smiling at Qetsiyah when she curtly nodded once in his direction._

….

It was however when the illusion of Qetsiyah's past once again veiled over their vision to leave their bodies once again to stand upon the edge of the burnt clearing and on their consciousness, that Kol allowed himself to slowly tilt his head to the side to glance at Niklaus - only to find that his half brother had done the exact same thing. The glint of weariness that was now reflecting within those piercing blue eyes was the very same emotion that ran through Kol's veins. It was a fleeting look that Kol understood perfectly, yet they both refused to show weakness to anyone that they thought would try and fail to exploit it. Qetsiyah fell into that category, the unknown factor that they wouldn't make heads or tails with.

For precisely a thousand years and counting, they dared not to entrust their faith to any other person beside each other. With the once powerful Mikaelson family name tainted with betrayal and decay that now pulsed through the blood of their supposed family, they both thought that no one could really place blame upon them for doing as such.. and even if anyone dared to try, they both would hardly bring themselves to care enough to do more than rip their throat out for voicing said opinion.

Rebekah was probably the most easiest member of their family to explain.. or perhaps, to another's perspective, the most difficult. As much as there was a soft spot especially designed for the youngest 'living' Mikaelson member within the deep, dark black holes that both Kol and Klaus had once called hearts, Rebekah loved fiercely and at times one would consider it recklessly. As much as they didn't quite understand the concept she seemed to have with wanting such emotions from another until recently, ones that gave someone else the power to destroy you, they honestly understood the want - no, need - to no longer be alone.

That was why even though both Klaus and himself had previously doubted that their mate even would existed, let alone accept them for who and what they were, the two of them stuck by each other. Despite their faults, arguments that have been known to last for decades - hell, even centuries depending on the subject of the argument- before they were brought back on better terms. As much as their pride argued with them to deny it to the very end, they both could grudgingly acknowledge that they were hard to deal with on their best of days.

To the point where even Rebekah had huffed once upon a few decades ago during an argument between himself and Klaus, and dryly proclaimed that their mate, whoever she ended up being, had to be destined to possess both the patience of a saint and the devil's backbone to match. She also stated that they better let her know immediately when 'the one' that would complete their triad had been found because she was bound to be one hell of a girl.. before the young blond flew off to Paris, Italy or whatever the hell she had been going to visit at the time.

Rebekah, surprising enough, was still the same girl that loved with her entire heart and still dreamed of having a family of her own one day.. only for it to be shattered with the knowledge of being a vampire when she awoke in the morning. Because of this, annoyance and protectiveness ran through the emotions of both of them, adopting the role as protector in such ways that made the only female Mikaelson angry. In many ways, and in their logic, they would rather be on the receiving end of her anger.. rather than seeing her tears.. and unleashing it into the only few ways they knew best now.

However after all the years of blood and carnage tainting both their hands and souls in an effort for both survival and revenge, completely setting aside for the moment that everything is heightened when one is turned into a vampire and in turn all of them are bound to show slightly undesirable qualities.. Rebekah was the least one out of all of them to change. She was still the same young girl that worried herself sick over what Mikael would do next to the people that she cared about, frightened by her very own father so much so that she hid her small, frail body up upon a tall oak tree branch to try and camouflage herself until she absolutely _had_ to come home..

The same one that dared to wield a blade whenever she wanted to, completely disregarding the mere fact that if she were to get caught she would be once again at the receiving end of Mikael's rath. She took it upon herself to fight for her right to carve her name upon the stone deep within the cave to which they hid in every full moon, to let future generations know that they were here..

A humorous concept now that Kol's mind lingered upon it. Yes, in regards to Rebekah, she was their favorite.. and it was in her best interest, a form of protection from Mikael that they daggered her within the nineteen-twenties. She wanted to stay with Stefan, despite not knowing what Mikael would do to her under the notion that she would run side by side with the both of them, namely Niklaus.

Elijah was a man that thought of himself as the noble one, the one that despite the blood that was brought forth to the human race more than Finn had ever done within his existence… Nevertheless that the eldest of them all was of course being locked within a coffin and dagger piercing his heart, hating what he was after the first innocent life that he took while having no control over his thirst. Elijah was more of a joke, in Kol's private opinion, than that as noble. He still was setting Katerina Petrova to die in 1492, despite growing a soft spot for the human in the irritating cycle of being ruled by the doppelganger face. Elijah was the one to think the rest of them as dirty spots that couldn't be washed out of a perfectly good white sheet, when it was he that was the first one to take a liking to ripping out hearts.

All in all, it was Nik and himself that didn't care what others thought besides their own wants and needs. Refused to bow to anyone's will besides their own, unlike Rebekah's powerful emotions towards others and Elijah's need to represent someone that he wasn't. Finn hated what they were to begin with, so Kol couldn't even say with a straight face that he felt sorry for him.. or that he actually cared either way. It should honestly be no wonder that both Kol and Klaus stuck by one another, aside from sharing a mate after all his mother's witchy juju wires criss crossed while using Ayana's blood as channeling the Bennett witches line.. despite the firm refusal that Ayana gave their mother. Their mother that sat aside and watched her husband torture each and every one of them, saying nothing because of the guilt she carried upon her shoulders due to her transgressions with cheating on Mikael with Niklaus's father..

Kol shook his head and continued with an effort to get back on track. The both of them had been watching the Bennett witch line cautiously, wincing with each death that they couldn't save and being thankful that it simply wasn't their mate. They also didn't want to hold out hope only to be disappointed.. and they certainly didn't expect an expression powerhouse that pulsed through Bonnie's veins. Or Qetsiyah's involvement, however. Suddenly, or so it seemed to be, the monsters within them wanted something other than blood. It was a strange concept, one completely foreign to the both of them. They wanted to protect her, from the nightmares that may have projected themselves into her reality, from themselves and the claim their beasts wanted to proclaim upon her.. and last but certainly not least, Qetsiyah.

The factor that they couldn't fight against with her merging with Bonnie's soul, with Qetsiyah controlling her body like a puppet to make her do whatever the older witch wanted.. How were they supposed to protect their mate from a would be threat that couldn't be seen? How were they supposed to sit back and wait for a storm to come, to patiently wait for Qetsiyah to reveal her history.. when their mate's life was on the line?

Kol's thought process was interrupted by a desperate wailing sound cutting through the air around him, making him bounce back to his surroundings as he caught yet another glimpse of the child that was crying unpleasantly with each roll of thunder that echoed from above them. Despite his strong hesitance to trust Qetsiyah, he had a remarkably difficult time looking at the child before him as a threat. It was something that made him increasingly nervous.. and that held a statement within itself.

After all, when was the last time that THE Kol Mikaelson find himself being plagued by such an emotion as worry or fear? ..And then he was suddenly made aware of Bonnie Bennett's existence, who was a beautiful young witch that was meant to be theirs and.. Kol felt like groaning out loud.

Now, let no one dare to misinterpret the excitement of being able to actually make conversation with a witch goddess as for anything less or more than what it was. At first he thought that she would leave when she deemed her 'job' pertaining to Bonnie was finished, and yet that seemed to not be the case at all. He was nervous upon Bonnie's behalf and how she literally had no other choice but to spend the rest of her life with some memories completely blackened whenever Qetsiyah made the decision to intervene within Bonnie's life.

It was from his understanding that Qetsiyah's primary goal was to make Bonnie 'stronger', but how exactly would Bonnie come out of all of it unscathed? Another series of questions came to his mind, one of them starting with the two words 'Why now?' Why now had Qetsiyah chose to merge with Bonnie's soul if Bonnie was apart of Qetsiyah.. Reincarnation or whatever other definition that classified as… all of this?

Qetsiyah wanted nothing to do with him nor his brother personally, his question before about her 'joining' them was simply a mere test to see if the older Bennett witch had a diabolical plan to take over Bonnie's life. It seemed that Qetsiyah did simply want to make their mate stronger.. If that was indeed the case however, Kol was forced to contemplate the question of 'What exactly happened within their absence of Bonnie's life?' To what hardships and their extends did Bonnie go through? ..He had half a thought to deny the want for knowledge of such things, not wanting to know the pain Bonnie went through and feel ashamed for not being their to stop it.. but he found that he would rather know, as difficult as the truth may be, so he could rip off the heads of the people that dared to harm someone far above their own ranking.

And, he added on onto the growingly long list of question that he had on his mind as he remembered how Bonnie acted upon seeing the newly discovered human doppelganger at the Grill earlier, what exactly did Elena Gilbert have to do with it?

Kol was extremely displeased with the fact that he had more questions than answers to pair them with. Suddenly out of the corner of his right eye, Kol took notice of a rustle of movement from somewhere beside him and within what seemed to be a split second decision, Klaus decided upon taking a tiny step towards the child.

Kol had the overwhelming urge to mock him for such an act. After all, it wasn't every day that THE big, bad original hybrid gave into the impulse to try and help an infant. One of which that was within an illusion, all of it's contents happening a thousand years prior to him even being born. Yet the words were suspiciously caught within his throat, maybe because - though he would deny it to the very end if he was confronted - he himself was trying to fight the urge to do so as well.

However in his defense, the child was barred nude within the wilderness that nature had abandoned her in. Baby Qetsiyah, wow that sounded bizarre for him to think, was shivering violently from head to toe as her once rich, milk chocolate brown skin tone grew lighter with unhealthy shades, sickness taking it's toll upon her fragile body. It seemed unjust to him, this whole scene in general really, for Qetsiyah was said to be the most powerful witch in all of history. Yet within her first few moments of life, here she lay. Half frozen to death.

Suspiciously, everything within him was urging him frantically to do something - anything to save the child that looked like his mate. Only, he stopped himself abruptly at the thought, that was the thing though, wasn't it? This child was not Bonnie, but of the woman that was within her now as a parasite. When he looked at Bonnie, his mate .. what would he see? The kindness that Bonnie possessed for people.. or the brutality that Qetsiyah?

The two were noticeably different, at least to Klaus and himself despite barely knowing her as little as they did. The fact remained also, that despite having the same exact features as one another - Bonnie was still born two thousand years after Qetsiyah's time frame.

Hurried footsteps sounded in his ears, and through the trees to the west of them came a woman with dark olive skin, her facial expression pinched with worry and surprise, having been urged towards the area by the child's wail. Her outfit was as dark as the midnight colored waves that cascaded down her back. A gasp tore from her slightly chapped lips, and as she moved forwards with sorrow in her eyes, a man of slightly darker skin followed closely behind her into the area. Seemingly the only one out of the pair that cared to analysis their surroundings.

"Saherra.. I do not know if that is a wise decision.." The unknown man murmured quickly aramaic as he took hesitant steps to where the woman knelt beside Qetsiyah's tiny frame without a second thought, quickly shedding her heavy cloak to reveal nothing but a thin cloth like shirt underneath, paired up with traveling pants. The man, despite being human and not making heads or tails of the situation they both stumbled upon, eyed everything under his gaze with a weary glint.

Gathering little Qetsiyah, who was now wrapped securely within the cloak, the woman now identified as Saherra glared darkly in the direction of her companion. A look that made a large smirk curve itself upon Kol's lips as he stared at her, there was a spark of fire within this woman's eyes that most women did not have within his human life - let alone two thousand years prior.

"I may call you friend, Sebastian, but that does not mean that I will allow you to ask this of me. To leave a child to die.. may god help whoever did such a heinous act. I will not allow her to be bait to the wolves that call these woods their home.. Who am I as a person if I do not save her from such a fate?" The fire that previously was within her eyes smoldered into despair as she gazed upon the face of the child within her arms, paying no mind to the shivers that convulsed through her body.

The man ran his hand through his short dark hair before releasing the locks to hold up his palms in surrender, his eyes locked upon the woman's form with resign. He shrugged off his own cloak to reveal more adequate traveling clothing, before walking forward and wrapped his dark cloak around her shivering form, "You stubborn woman…" He sighed heavily once more before saying three words that echoed through the air, confirming that she would get her way and in turn Qetsiyah's first definition of home-

".. So be it."

**By the sheer act of will..** Qetsiyah spoke for the first time for this illusion, **Of the determination shone by Saherra to take care of a baby, a child that was not of her own blood, I was given the perfect example of love. They may not have known who or what I was, but Saherra had come to love me all the same. Despite every flaw.. every accidental bout of magic within my childhood. She had always claimed it as purely accidental, and in no way my fault.. despite myself knowing otherwise. It is within these moments that I remember her, the meanings of emotions that I had no knowledge of prior to, that make me grateful that it was her that had found me..**

**Your thoughts that both of you have upon me, laying them on my head with your ideas of a diabolical plan to taint Bonnie for who she is as a person? Are all flawed, and each one are based off of the rumors that surround me, off of a tale that is more complicated than you can ever begin to realize on your own. For my story, you will have to wait as learning can only be taught to those who listen, who open their eyes and ears to understanding.. As for Bonnie?**

A small burst of magic clouded the air around them, mixing within the smoke that rested upon the edges of the clearing where the lightning bolt had come into contact with the ground. A presence could be felt suddenly, camouflaged by magic and unable to be seen or heard, but they both knew who is was immediately upon sensing it. She was safe.. Bonnie was-

**She is safe.** Qetsiyah seemed to finish their thought process in a mere whisper, **I would never hurt her, for she has seen much despite her young age. Your mate has shared my own power, one of which is to be clued in throughout my story, and is by far the most in common within my own soul. I shall protect her, swearing my allegiance to her and her alone. I do not wish for her to be me, not at all, for I have led such a lonely life. Of solitude, misery, and of death by a group that I once called family.**

**You will come to realize, all of you, that not everything is as it seems..**

...

...

...

Okay, please feel free to review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my beloved readers! Yes - it is I - back with a new chapter after what seems like such a very long time. I apologize - my processor to my computer went, shit happens and we happily move on. This is chapter 10, and I cannot even begin to stress just how happy I am that another one of my stories has an even number of chapters! (My OCD was really annoying me there.) Anyways, this chapter is much longer for all of your eager eyes. It is passed 4,000 words .. actually closer to 5,000 and I cannot be more excited. It was planned out beforehand with a guideline of everything that I had wanted and perfectly composed into this chapter. 
> 
> I didn't go a lot into Qetsiyah's childhood, just the important stuff since I really want to move on and get 'the ball rolling' so to speak. I hope you like it. Please get comfortable and I wish all of you enjoyment!

It seemed almost immediately after Qetsiyah stopped speaking, the pair of adults that stood before them had begun moving from the 'safety' of the clearing to the unforgiving thick forest terrain that shrouded them from all sides; unknowingly beckoning the two immortals to follow as she moved through the shadowy depths with care - even when the storm raged from above them. It seemed only to be a short while to the immortals as both Mikaelson brothers zones their attention solely upon the child before looking upon the couple with veiled suspicion. The woman whom was into introduced as Saherra seemed to be ignoring the man that kept a steady pace only a few steps in front of her, thoroughly displeased with his suggestion to leave the baby girl in the forest to die and seemed to cradle the clothed bundle protectively to her person. Kol dared to offer Klaus a side glance from his narrowed eyes, easily conveying just how much he didn't care for this human man called Sebastian.

They may have been killers, had enjoyed spilling the blood of both their enemies and innocents alike - for either pleasure, to feed or in the name of survival .. but they would still pick the child up from where she laid abandoned. The whole Marcel fiasco testified to that.. Children were precious to them, innocent to the world that would later corrupt them. Would make them break one way or another.. They still had morals in regard towards youth, though they dared not show such things in fear of weakness. _Or at least_ , Klaus mentally contradicted, _not for what seemed to be a long time.. even for them._

Soon, or so it seemed, they were out from underneath wayward trees that concealed very little of the downpour that weeped from the heavens as they stood on the border of a small village. The style was years off than what Klaus and Kol remembered of their human life - nine centuries before they were even born.. and yet it was in a good way. Through the memory, the smell of smoked venison permented the air and ensnaring their heightened senses before both Mikaelson brothers' followed the illusioned pair around the outskirts of the village with a curious air, before shadowing Saherra as she sashayed forward on a narrow dirt path. Before them was a modest stone structure that looked so alike a cottage that possessed a darkened, wooden door that was arched at the top and if Kol was being honest it looked almost... _charred_.

Having thoughts not so unlike his brother's, Klaus's blue orbs shifted from left to right in more of a way to observe his _surroundings and possible threats_ than to actually appreciate the chance to observe from the architectural standpoint from what they had so little of back them; allowing himself to forget for naught but a moment that this was unreal to them. This cottage was at least twenty feet from the heart of the village itself, a fair distance away from those around her yet still close enough to be considered apart of it.. _How.. interesting._ Klaus mused as he turned his attention to Saherra again, trying to unveil any secrets she may possess for not wanting any contact with the village. _..Was something wrong with them? Her? It seemed it could be a mixture of both, Saherra seemed to be outspoken and it could very well be that she was shunned by her peers because of having such a characteristic in this timeline. When the women were viewed as fragile beings that were forced to stay home while the men went out to hunt and get supplies.. and if the beautiful bird was allowed out of it's cage; it was only to sit still and look pretty._

Behind her, though she appeared ignorant to it, the scuffling of Sebastian's feet were sounding loud to Saherra's ears. Showing her - as well as their audience - just how much the man hadn't relinquished his disagreement to the mere idea of this child staying with her.. but also that he was gradually trying to become lenient to her decision in the same of their friendship. However while Saherra was grateful for small mercies, she couldn't help but be stunned that her childhood friend would actually even contemplate leaving a helpless child to die in the below freezing temperatures of the night.. left to once again be abandoned and at the merciless wildlife. To be devoured within only her first short year of life on this earth. Whomever the parents of this baby girl would never see her again, never speak to her or watch her grow up.. if they could abandon her so easily as they seemed to; they would suffer by her hand if she ever found them.

Saherra stopped herself just inside the threshold of safety; her shivering arms cradling the parentless babe to the front of her body before shifting the both of them to glare darkly back at the person who was her friend despite the fact that he was too hardheaded at the best of times..

She clutched the door frame with the one hand wasn't wrapped around the child and slammed the door behind her, right in Sebastian's face that was dominated by confusion.. his clenched teeth a display of how he truly felt. Saherra gave a wordless growl as she locked the door, providing him no shelter. _Let him figure it out,_ Saherra's thoughts echoed around them within the illusion, making Kol smirk whilst Klaus raised an amused eyebrow at the sadistic edge that was enlaced from within her strong, melodic voice; though she did not part her lips to speak them.

These actions were few of the many reasons why she lived alone. Some people from within the village were brave enough to call her rash, wayward and such insults along these lines - warning off distant travelers that passed through the village of her. _As if she would hurt them.. hex them.. as if she were some wicked creature that arose from the fiery flames of hell itself._ Saherra scoffed lightly, for she knew all to well the whispered words that followed her when she needed to head into town. Speaking of how her own family had disowned her as soon as they were able to do so.. She pretended that she didn't mind that much of what other people had to say, the feat almost as easily as pretending there was no truth to such things.

Unable to have children of her own, the town claimed Saherra was hexed by a devil.. forcibly doing her bidding in exchange for the reactivation of her womb. _What a load of-_ The beauty shook her head to cast her eyes upon the child's face that became luminous with the moon's light as it bled through the windows just as the storm miraculously died down to a soft wind.

Saherra allowed a smile to curve upon her lips as her eyes shone with an optimistic glint; locking them upon wide, curious green orbs that luminated with a shimmering light that the woman knew not the name of.. something powerful. Despite the fact that the babe was abandoned, she was a strong little thing.. crying only in short bursts through the walk back to the village and was near silent now save for the yawn that stretched the child's lips. Respect warmed her heart and she couldn't help but feel as they were both kindered spirits.. they were both outcasts. Both fought their way into this world and Saherra held no doubt that people like them - people who were resilient - would fight their way out of this life.

The woman knew not however that her thoughts would one day ring true.. for now she opened her mouth to speak gently to the child that would change her life from this day forth, "..Let's get you warmed up and into a much needed bath, shall we?"

Klaus spared Kol a side look, one that mirrored what the other immortal was feeling from within the depths of his body. They liked Saherra and her shining, fiery nature - one that they had known to reflect in their sister Rebekah. The two of them far beyond the timelines in which they were born - feminists and resilient in their day to day activities.. Despite not able to meet Saherra themselves, they were grateful to the woman to take in a child not her own. Yet, they also acknowledged the way that Qetsiyah had spoken of her.. of fondness, of happiness .. that contradicted with the devastation that vibrated through the illusion from Qetsiyah herself.

Something happened to the lovely Saherra that even Qetsiyah herself couldn't put a stop to.. something that resulted in the death of a hopeful life and had left Qetsiyah feel guilty of for two thousand years and counting..

 _What was such a thing though?_ They both couldn't help but wonder.. however, when their surrounds shifted and blurred to create another illusion - they were going to wish they hadn't asked themselves that question.

....

_"Devil's child!" A male villager loomed over Qetsiyah in a way that infuriated both whom watched, helplessly, as the man used his height and muscular build to intimidate the child that seemed to be only seven years of age. "Everyone suspects, so don't bother to hide it. Spat out of the fiery gates of hell itself, you are a curse onto us .. and by the flame you shall return." Vindictive glints from within the depths of his eyes bore only hatred for his soul as he gazed upon the child before him as if she was nothing more than a bug he wished more than anything to squash._

_He lifted his flaming torch out slowly, luminous in the darkening earth and a triumphal smirk curved upon his lips as his hazeled orbs glared daggers upon a frightened shade of green. Qetsiyah noticeably tensed in fear that she would indeed suffer at the hands of this man who had despised her ever since he caught sight of her._

_Qetsiyah closed her eyes, laying in wait for the pain that she undoubtedly knew would come. The villagers of this town had never liked her, never gave her the chance to prove her worth to them .. and had made it clear plenty of times that they desired nothing more than for her to be left in the wilderness in which she was found as a babe. In this moment, when all hope was lost and no savior rushing to her rescue, did a sensation of adrenaline pound through her veins. Power surging through the depths of her body in which it laid hidden for her nine years upon this earth; it cut through the air around her and cast the irate man away from her with it's backlash._

Kol blinked his widened eyes rapidly before turning head towards Klaus who, the younger man had found, was no better at hiding his surprise. They had been around many witches over the years, none of which controlled their power with so much ease as they were now witnessing before them. Witches learned throughout their life span, using spoken incantations to draw from the earth - or if they were dark witches and using expression, it was the manifestation of their will. Either way it required words to fall from their lips.. Qetsiyah, in her need for survival, did something that was well above her age and the guidelines in which the spirits on the fabled 'Other Side' restricted. She was a powerhouse in both beauty and in strength.

_Noise once again resumed in the illusion as the villagers around her, shocked by the display of magic and enraged on behalf of their fallen brethren, pounced upon her tiny form as if they were lions and she - their prey. Qetsiyah ran as fast as her feet could carry her back to the place she called home, and without the petite child's knowledge the two immortals shadowed her as she cried out to Saherra. A forgotten language leaving her lips, translating effortlessly in the scene along with the deliverance of Qetsiyah's heart pounding fear.._

_"Mother!" Qetsiyah called frantically to the woman that raised her, her breathtaking eyes tearful and shaking with the same fear that engulfed her body. Even when Saherra, beautiful despite the appearance of age lines framing her face, appeared before her with concern etched upon her expression._

_The feeling of being unworthy of such concern curled in little Qetsiyah's stomach as she panted for air in front of Saherra. 'What would she say if she knew what I had done? .. Would she see me for what they see in me?' Little Qetsiyah opened her mouth to speak, to plead for forgiveness in regard to the impossible feat that she knew - somehow - was her fault. Before words could fall from her lips however, a maniac shout reached them from where they stood as the village folk came with fiery torches and pitch forks. Saherra, seeing the reason why Qetsiyah had frantically ran toward her, shielded the child before urging her to run into the woods._

_"Take refuge there, little one." Saherra urged as she shut the door of the house behind them, hugging Qetsiyah to her. "Go out the back door. You will be safe there, hidden within the trees... You must run, I will be right behind you." Saherra reluctantly pulled away from the child she had raised and cared for as her own, kneeling down to wipe away. the tears that fell from the child's eyes and even though she knew it to be a lie, she forced the words out anyway. "I promise."_

_She smiled gently as she ran her orbs over the child's face; memorizing it and knew that even in death she would not comprise the safety of this child.. her child that did not bore from her own womb. She would not stand aside and let them take Qetsiyah away from .. she would fight for her child and what was right.._

_Even if it cost Saherra her life._

_"I love you, my darling.. now, you must run." Saherra urged her of of the backdoor, with tears swelling in her own eyes and allowed her voice to carry a little more despite knowing the villagers were closing in when Qetsiyah looked back on her with love and worry clouding her eyes, "I know.. run. Run now!"_

_Qetsiyah darted forward, past the tree line and into the forest that she had played as a child. Angry voices assaulted her ears but she focused on nothing but what her mother urged her to do. She hoped her mother would be alright.. wouldn't Sebastian, her mother's allie whom has an infatuation for her, keep her mother safe from harm? She could only hope._

_She ducked under branches that hung low, straining her eyes to see in front of her as her feet carried her forward. Her tiny, booted feet seemed to be the most incorporated with adrenaline surged within her veins, making her trip over a raised tree root that made her face plant in the dirt and dirt her dark green clothed dress. A soft noise left her lips in surprise before she could even attempt to hold it in, but it was enough to warrant attention of anyone around her it seemed. A russling came from behind her suddenly, making her duck behind a tree to prevent from being seen. Had the villagers come for her or had they left her to be devoured by the wild animals that took homage in these trees?_

_It grew quiet for a few moments, making Qetsiyah suspect that it was a wild animal.. either way, the child knew she was unsafe where she currently was. She backed away slowly, tearing her cloth dress on a nearby bush that snagged at her movements. Little Qetsiyah's attempts to get to some place else that would have been deemed safer than that of the spot in which she now stood - were effortlessly thawed as a feminine hand latched onto her forearm, halting her in place with the rough, callous fingers._

_A yelp fell from Qetsiyah's lips as she was forced to twist her body to the older woman that stood in front of her with dark, calculating eyes. The familiar sensation that had arisen within her when she was confronted with the man who wished to endanger her will being was back.. and all Qetsiyah could do was watch, warily, as the woman's eyes widened just as a smile curved upon her lips. "Be at ease child, I do not wish to harm you." The woman stepped back to give her space, raising both of her palms as she claimed surrender. "My name is Alessia. May I inquire what you are called?"_

_The woman now known as Alessia watched as the child before her eyed her form with suspicion - something that both Kol and Klaus had mimicked since Alessia landed a hand upon Qetsiyah.. before she introduced herself stiffly, tense as if she was expecting to find something traitorous amist. One could not fault her for being such. From what both males had bared witness, Saherra was the only person so far that showed her an ounce of kindness.._

_"Qetsiyah .. what a beautiful name for an equally precious,_ powerful _child." Alessia hummed gently, seemingly ignorant of the way the child tensed at the word 'powerful'. '..Did this strange woman know what I did?' Qetsiyah worried her lip with her teeth as stared at Alessia with a growing amount of suspicion. 'Did the townsfolk send her out to capture me? ..Was this a trap?' Alessia made a show of bending forward slowly, locking Qetsiyah's orbs with her own as a glint of near concern in the depths of her dark eyes, "Now I request you tell me.. what makes a child run through the forest - considerably_ frightened _of the shadows around her - on such a night as this? Should you not be at home, tucked safely in your bed?"_

_Alessia paused to a standstill, her eyes scanning over Qetsiyah's dirtied face as the child's face fell at the word home. The woman had seen it all before, from situations where magicals were subjected by abuse to abandonment - and everything in between. It seemed such a case happened to this child as well.. such a pity._

_"It seems, little one, that though your magic is new and uncommonly greater than any I have encountered, we are one in the same.. You and I." Alessia allowed a smile to curve on her lips before reaching out a hand for Qetsiyah to take, "Come.. and I shall give you shelter."_

Both immortals watched as little Qetsiyah reached her own hand cautiously forward, the only action the child could in such a circumstance and as the two fingertips touched light enveloped from them two females, bringing them out of one illusion and into another.

The next event that Qetsiyah had shown them in reverberating to her past made both Kol and Klaus pause, as before them laid the exact carbon copy of Bonnie.. their Bonnie. Tossing and turning with emotion etched upon her face, the word 'Mother..' leaving her lips in longing as she dreamed of Saherra - before Qetsiyah bolted her body upright in fear from the cot in which she laid at rest.

Steadying her breathing gradually, she cast her blanket aside to reveal a dress that hugged her growing curves with a material of fine, emerald green colored silk. Stepping out of her tent, Qetsiyah smiled softly as the morning light shone upon her features. In their camp, witches and warlocks practiced their magic openly - ranging from ages of young joyous toddlers to adults.

 **Travelers.** Qetsiyah spoke to them for the very first time since she continued on through three events that that had taken place. Her voice that seemed so alike Bonnie's was rougher than before, the raw wound that Saherra's death - a death that Qetsiyah couldn't handle now, even two thousand years later - took it's toll upon her. Before they could ask, she spoke again, answering their question before they voiced it.

**An ancient community of powerful bloodlines that used their powers to do greater things than other magicals even dared to dream. Other communities hated us for the 'forbidden' magic that we did on a daily basis. There was a line that others had drawn, a way in which they thought would should be the boundaries regarding both magic and nature.. There were some however, that thought 'Why stop there?' Why limit yourself to the range that others think you should stop at.. when their was so much more that you are able to archive? Why lower your standards, magic and yourself .. be be like the rest when you can do so much more? I, personally, never understood such things.. I still don't. Nevertheless, Alessia sensed my power upon the very instant of touching my arm. Felt the unadulterated, untrained magic that surged from within my petite body as a child.. she accepted me for what I was, much like mother before her, only Alessia had the ability to force others to at least act pleasant around me.**

"Qetsiyah!" The young woman turned her body at the beautiful woman that ran towards her, engulfing the witch in a hug with a joyous smile; unaware that Klaus's eyes had tightened with deadly precision as he took in the olive skin toned woman that possessed familiar wide, doe like eyes. He ignored Kol's slightly amused, rises eyebrow as his teeth clenched together with annoyance .. anger. The face of the doppelganger stared back at them, all this time - they had thought that Tatia was the original doppelganger and the people that wore her face throughout the years was just to taunt Niklaus as a loophole in the locking of the hybrid curse. Now.. now, they weren't so sure. "I had just received permission from Alessia and the others to be your new handmaiden! We will have so much fun together.."

The two females started walking, as the original Petrova chatted away yet it was silent as the vision went on, confused both Original Vampires looked quickly at Qetsiyah .. and shared bemused smirks when it was clear that the reason the Petrova was voiceless, despite the fact that she was - indeed - talking was simply because she wasn't listening. Her expression bored and her orbs distant. The Original Petrova sighed softly, the sound leaking from within the illusion as Qetsiyah zones back into what she was saying .. only to sneer when she saw exactly who her friend was sighing at.

Even as he stood across camp, the man that could have only been Silas let his forest green eyes to scan the crowd in a way that made it seem like he was scanning their magic, sensing and judging just who would be a threat and who would be easy to manipulate. It reminded Klaus of the way Mikael would look at his own children, searching for weakness that he would later beat out of them. Sickening him in a way that, even now made Niklaus's stomach twist with dread.

"Don't you even think about it, Amara." The powerful witch scoffed as she turned away from her friend's love struck orbs, calling the original Petrova by her name. Qetsiyah never understood just what others saw in Silas, to her he came across as an arrogant fool that wanted all the attention on himself - always going out of his way to gain it and seemed too infuriating based on the ever present smirk he wore upon his lips. She spoke again when she heard Amara following her, no doubt pouting at her words. "I have naught an idea as to why they fall all over him as if he is a gift onto us - a 'God among men'."

"He is powerful-" Amara tried to cut in with examples as to why he was well sought after, looking after her friend with an incredulous expression - though before she could say more than these three words, she was cut off.

"Powerful may not be the word I would use, but fine - I shall comprise with you, my friend. Either way, I doubt he would ever be worth the trouble." Qetsiyah rolled her eyes before glancing back at her friend she had known for what seemed to be many years. "Amara, please do yourself a favor and conceal just how much you are turning into some love sick fool-"

She felt eyes upon her and turned her own to the source, to witness Silas looking upon the both of them with an intriguing glint within his orbs. Qetsiyah in turn glared darkly at him, fire housed within her own as the right corner of her top lip twitched upwards in disgust. "At the very least in my presence.. after all, I can always find a new handmaiden if this should become a common occurence." Half way through speaking this, Qetsiyah gave her friend a fleeting look that showed her that Amara had indeed understood the complications of what she said, before taking her leave from the conversation.

As Alessia's ward, whom was the beloved sister of Markos - their leader - she was counted as a 'princess' among their talented group. If Qetsiyah would ever wish to replace her because she was fooling around and gossiping when - such alike now - she had work to do.. Amara may be lucky not to be banished from the Travelers that had been her home since the moment that she was too was abandoned, but the result would make the woman feel that she might as well be.

Little did Qetsiyah know at the time, but it was in this very moment that caught Silas's attention. The show of asserting her dominance even to someone that was supposedly viewed as a friend, along with her position in power and her magic .. it all made him desperate to own Qetsiyah. To control and tame this wild, fiery beauty when a lesser man would have had no chance..

It was in this moment that the man had set his sights on her and as a predatory glint slowly entered Silas's forest green orbs, both Kol and Klaus knew that from this point on - they weren't going to like the events shown to them. That the truth would be so twisted that the story of Silas and Qetsiyah would hold nothing but lies, just as Qetsiyah had previously claimed to them. They were expecting as much, but who would have thought that Qetsiyah hated him in the beginning? Wanted nothing to do with him despite his obvious interest and Amara's infatuation towards him..? There was a story there between these three people, one yet to be revealed.. along with the answer of what had Silas done to make her go from this hostile ... to being able to love and care for him. What sin had Silas's obsession of Qetsiyah drove him to commit? To think it necessary to obtain her in any way possible?

Though both the brothers knew naught the answers to such questions as of yet, they also knew that nothing good could come out of such a possessive look that was etched upon the dark warlock's face..

_...Nothing good at all.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it and please - if you could spare a few moments - let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously on Chapter 10:** _

It was in this moment that the man had set his sights on her and as a predatory glint slowly entered Silas's forest green orbs, both Kol and Klaus knew that from this point on - they weren't going to like the events shown to them. That the truth would be so twisted that the story of Silas and Qetsiyah would hold nothing but lies, just as Qetsiyah had previously claimed to them. They were expecting as much, but who would have thought that Qetsiyah hated him in the beginning? Wanted nothing to do with him despite his obvious interest and Amara's infatuation towards him..? There was a story there between these three people, one yet to be revealed.. along with the answer of what had Silas done to make her go from this hostile ... to being able to love and care for him. What sin had Silas's obsession of Qetsiyah drove him to commit? To think it necessary to obtain her in any way possible?

Though both the brothers knew naught the answers to such questions as of yet, they also knew that nothing good could come out of such a possessive look that was etched upon the dark warlock's face..

_...Nothing good at all.._

… **.**

The sun was just beginning to set; bleeding the sky above the earth with soft swirls of golds, pinks, orange and yellow that started to quickly overlap the previously soft blue of the day as Qetsiyah slowly stepped out of her "mother's" tent into the warmth that still shrouded them in the daylight. Her bright green orbs took the moment after adjustment to scan the camp for any sign of ongoing issues that was in need of any possible assistance - only to find none, Qetsiyah discovered with an answering nod of approval before she continued on.

A heavy sigh threatened to force passed the concealment of her lips as she thought over what Alessia and the other Elders had spoken to her of. They had lingered in this area for naught even a month now and already there was talk of relocation. Having been forced to go from a stable home life with Saherra for the first half of her childhood to this, made Qetsiyah grow wary and dread the coming of time when they were once again forced to move. The ever changing of their surroundings was something that Qetsiyah thought herself never to grow used to.. And yet in the same sense she also couldn't deny it was safer for them in the long run. After all, when you practiced unrestricted magick, you were bound to make several enemies of other magicals that thought your actions to be immoral - of both living and of the dead. These people were self-righteous in both their fear of pushing their magick further - achieving new, unadulterated heights - as well as the guidelines set before them by the dead that fought against the afterlife and judged the living … wherever that 'afterlife' may be. Personally, Qetsiyah not so privately thought such thoughts to be foolish indeed.

Just as she walked passed a small, controlled and smoking campfire that was slowly but surely dying out; leaving the air around it to smell of ash, did the little hairs that bordered the back of Qetsiyah's hairline stand up on end with awareness. There was only one person that resided from within the Travelers that succeeded in making all of her nerves stand up on end and with clenched teeth, Qetsiyah wondered vaguely if there was any chance she could make it to the serenity of her own tent without trouble coming from _him._ Mentally, she couldn't help but curse the day that he had been accepted into their growing 'family' .. for it was only the beginning of the end, that much Qetsiyah was certain of.

Over the previous years, Alessia was one of the very few that attempted to understand her and had succeeded in doing so better than half of the other Travelers around them. Sure, they had all slowly became a family to her - distant or otherwise - each one fulfilling a role of some kind within her life … but Qetsiyah knew for certain that no one would be able to replace Saherra in her heart. The woman that raised her with morals and values, had treated her despite her young age as a human being with ideas, depth, intellect and dreams.. Had made her understand quite plainly that even if Qetsiyah had not been born from her womb, that Saherra had still loved her as her own childe. That even if she had been abandoned in the wilderness by a set of parents that Qetsiyah may never get the chance to meet… there had been someone out there who cared for her anyway. Saherra, who sheltered Qetsiyah from the other villagers even at the cost of her life, had lived within Qetsiyah's thoughts long after her death. Surrounded by people such as these, even Markos who played the role of a stern yet impassive Uncle… Qetsiyah found no greater example for the word 'kindness' than what they had graced her with.

It was here, amongst people so alike her that possessed the power that she almost had been killed for … that she had found them to be kindred spirits that eclipsed her own beating heart. They were all accepted for one reason or another; whether it was of power, strength, usefulness or some previously concealed talent that had come to just could comprehend what _his_ reason was … Qetsiyah supposed that he possessed stronger magick than what would be considered average, but she also felt that he had plenty of room to improve. Often Silas could be caught looking down upon someone with either mocking amusement or disdain, as if their attempts to strengthen themselves and hone their God given craft amused him to no end. Furthermore, Qetsiyah viewed him as an outsider to their magical family .. and with every moment she was forced to be around him, she only became more aware of how his aura cried out to her own with it's dark intent. Something was wrong with him - in both mind and in magic - and Qetsiyah simply couldn't understand why so many others around them could not sense it.

The way she behaved to, and around, him left no room to miscomprehend how she precisely felt about him… _So why then was it that he was seeking her out now? Was he really that mindless or was he simply pretending to be ignorant?!_ Either way it was really starting to cause ire within her. Qetsiyah's posture coiled snakelike upon instinct as frustration pulsed through her veins; after one long, lingering moment she twisted her body to confront him with fire alight from within her eyes. He was actually closer than she had expected him to be, only about two feet away from her but she forbid herself to reveal just how surprised she was.. After making sure to mentally add ' _creepy_ ' to his long list of characteristics that she despised of course.

"Are you _stalking_ me?" Qetsiyah made sure that the voiced question only held a dry tone, her other emotions carefully concealed in an effort to not allow them to bleed through her blank expression.

His answering smirk that silently widened at her question made her feel as if he were taunting her just like he had done with so many of the others; his lingering eyes that now assessed her from head to toe made her feel much more exposed than she would ever admit to anyone. He spoke then in an almost purr… or at least his 'best attempt' at trying to do so, "Can you find fault in me if I were? I find myself encaptured by both your powerful magick and your beauty, Qetsiyah."

She concealed the shiver of disgust that traveled down her spine when he spoke her name, the glint in his eyes shone brightly as he scanned her face like he actually thought she would be grateful for his attention … as if he truly he thought he was something to be _gawked_ at. Amusement bubbled from within the depths of her body and before Qetsiyah knew what she was doing, a melodic laugh spilled from her lips. Through blurred vision that came with her tears, she bare witnessed to an an abrupt change in his expression at her taunting laugh that echoed within the ears of many; embarrassing him further than she had ever done in the past. His face was still flushed with anger even when she finally collected herself to give him a, what she wholeheartedly believed to be the first and last, smile. "Flattery, that you use daily to win the favor of so many others, will get you nowhere with me. Though you must tell me truthfully Silas ... is that really all you possess? A few half hearted compliments here and a smirk there … it is truly a wonder why people seem to be so taken with you - when you actually taunt them so."

She turned from him with dry amusement etched upon her face, not realizing that it was both the challenge that she possessed as well as the way that she proved herself to be just as stubborn and feisty as Silas had hoped for.. That made him smirk mischievously right at her retreating back.

_Though you must tell me truthfully Silas … is that really all you possess?_

"We shall find out soon…" Silas murmured to himself, yet it was these words that echoed within the ears of the silent immortals that stood on the sidelines through time, "won't we?"

It was in this precise moment in which he turned away that another male traveler jerkily thrust a bucket of cool water upon his fire pit, the smoke becoming thicker than it had been prior to his actions and through the swirls of white that bordered an almost silver - a feminine figure that was quickly becoming familiar to the duo of brothers arose from the clouded depths. Her heart shaped face was twisted into a perplexed expression as she watched Silas walk away with the exact same suspicion that Qetsiyah had regarded him with. Much alike a black and white photo or, perhaps an even better description, an older silent _colorless_ movie - the young woman's facial expression smoothed into something that was much more curious as she stared on, almost innocently, upon her surroundings. The advanced 'magick', the grimoires and the way her look alike moved with confidence … with self esteem and her head held high -

" _Bonnie_ …" Kol dared to whisper, curious with the simple observation that she didn't appear to be confused with this at all - merely curious of Qetsiyah. Of course, the younger witch … that quite ironically didn't seem to fully understand that she was, in fact, a witch to begin with … may have been given enough time to get over the shock. She may even think that this was nothing more than a dream… a figment of her imagination come to life. He remembers now the way she looked so defensive, so shocked, as she looked at the pool in a such an act that made it seem like she was waiting for something… something to reflect upon the surface of the pool… that _something_ , now, he knew was Qetsiyah. She looked more perplexed and frightened than he could almost bare… " _She looked just like me…"_

He called her name again, louder this time in an effort to draw her attention towards Klaus and he both, only to realize it was futile when the image of Bonnie standing only a few inches away from them disappeared almost as quickly as it had come.

"Why?!" He growled dangerously at the sky, at Qetsiyah herself which probably wasn't the smartest move that he had ever made but as of right now - Kol was too irate to care. Beside him, Klaus shifted and Kol didn't need to gaze upon his face to know that his older brother agreed wholeheartedly with him. Why had Qetsiyah teased them with Bonnie's image… only to take it - _her_ \- away just as fast? What _right_ did she have to -

**Before you get any more irate than you already are allow me to answer your question, hm? You want to know why I showed you Bonnie? Besides taking amusement in your reactions that is, I need for you to comprehend - for the next few events, that Bonnie is not me. Nor am I - in turn - Bonnie. Things will get harder for all of us, you to see it and I to relive it, this I hold no doubt. Your control will be tested in such a way that will be hard for you to differ between the two of us at times.**

**In all that you see, Bonnie is there watching it as well. I will hide nothing from any of you, though you may not want to know the answers you seek, and while you may believe that it is exactly what you requested.. it may actually be the exact opposite. There is no easy way to describe the long, complicated history that intertwines Silas and I.. and none of it can be summarized as 'good'. You may not want Bonnie to witness these events, shield her from the horrors that you know all too well exist.. but as much as I too want to preserve her spirit, she must know. Bonnie deserves to know.**

Klaus's lips twisted upward, pulling back to reveal his pearly white teeth in a silent snarl. He wanted to lash out at her for this, for not allowing them the option to have Bonnie with them to console her during the upcoming 'hard' illusions like they wanted to do. Concealing her from them when she would need them but then he listened to what she said and also considered what she didn't say. Things would get much more painful for Qetsiyah, And whilst Bonnie may not feel any effects of it outside of watching the event and hearing Qetsiyah's thoughts being transferred from the vision.. Qetsiyah thought that Bonnie could handle it. _That_ would mean that-

 **Bonnie is stronger than she looks… probably stronger than you or anyone else would ever give her credit for.** Qetsiyah interrupted Klaus's line of thought, finishing it promptly and also adding on her own assessment. **She cannot hear or see you, much alike how you cannot do so to her now. Besides,** Qetsiyah continued on gleefully at how their questions slowly died off even though their anger slowly remained. **You need to keep up. You are allowing 'past me' to walk on right by you in the name of striking up conversation with me. Better keep moving.**

After the two brothers shared a look that reflected the other's expression, both of frustration and conflicting eagerness dominating their faces, both of them vamp speed over to the illusioned Qetsiyah. _The faster they got this over with, the faster that they would be able to get to know who Bonnie was._ They only hoped Qetsiyah had been exaggerating on the way she deemed her past with Silas as a 'long and complicated history'.

A pained hiss echoed in their ears then, making the pair of immortals take pause in their haste to gaze upon a little girl that struggled to haul a basket of herbs home. Klaus's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, mindful that Qetsiyah had come to a standstill as well as he searched the dark haired child for injuries that disabled her from her daily tasks. Her freckled cheeks were flushed with exhaustion and heat as she forced herself to continue onward with difficulty. Her movements slowed and after a moment more of his analyzation of the unknown little Traveler girl, Klaus finally determined exactly what the problem was. _A cracked rib, at least two different broken toes and a sprained ankle._ The immortal mentally winced as he remembered a few occasions within his human life when he too was subjected to such abusive treatment at the hands of Mikael… and yet it was the way that the child that couldn't have been more than ten years of age was forced to be covered from neckline down to her toes that was even more worrisome. _What injuries did the child hide?_

Both immortals shared a suspicious look over Qetsiyah's head, for they now stood on either side of her before they both glanced down to see that her facial expression was forcibly constricted into that of calm… gentle, yet it rivaled her thoughts ' _When I find out who laid a hand upon a child-_ '

"Sweetheart." Qetsiyah called out to her, pretending not to see the child jump in fright and connecting wide, fearful eyes with her gentle smile, "You might want to hurry along home before you cannot find your way."

The child nodded her head a few times in sharp movements as she stared after a few moments more at the woman before her, encaptured by Qetsiyah's smile, "Yes ma'am." She moved quicker than she previously had been even though moving the heavy basket pained her with such injuries. Her little food accidently landed on an angle upon one of the small rocks that rested beneath her and down she fell with a soft squeak spilling from her lips. … And the large basket of herbs came crashing down to the ground with her. Tears of shame burned within the child's eyes and Klaus could do nothing but silently watch on as he saw both himself and Marcellus in this little child… struggling under the unforgiving ruling of abuse. Qetsiyah's footsteps were almost inaudible as she moved forward silently to help the child that was now frantically trying to collect the herbs to escape further punishment at home. "I'm fine… I _can_ do it _myself_." The child murmured stubbornly to Qetsiyah, "I'm _fine_."

Qetsiyah raised an eyebrow an eyebrow at the younger girl's quickened words, before shaking her head sadly from side to side, "No, I don't believe that you are… and I'm not leaving until I deem you otherwise." Herbs now forgotten, Qetsiyah quickly scooped the child up before she could put up much protest and walked towards her tent with newly discovered urgency. "How about this… I'll tend to your wounds and whilst I do that, you can tell me every detail on how you acquired them… what do you say?"

Klaus turned his head slowly to his brother, and was not at all surprised when he discovered that Kol was already watching him with a glint housed within his brown orbs that mirrored exactly what Klaus himself was feeling. Yet again, it seemed that Qetsiyah was revealing another side of herself that effectively stunned them into silence as she cared for a child that she didn't even know the name of. She was far from the 'Wicked Witch' of the story that everyone claimed her to be… and if she ended up filling that role within future illusions then they both held no doubt that something, or better yet _someone_ , had _forced_ her hand to adapt to the circumstances she had been given… had _broken_ her spirit until she was nothing more than a shell from what she used to be, had _cornered_ her and had left her with no other option but to _fight_ back.

And _that_ was something, at the very least, that the both of them could relate to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank heaven! This chapter is finally typed up and ready to go. Thank you for your patience. I wish to make something clear: MY Qetsiyah will be loyal, feisty but she will also be as vengeful as she is in the show to the ones that wronged her. That aim to destroy her, whom deserve it, especially to Silas - please keep that in mind. I hope that you enjoy this chapter that is - awesomely - more than 4,000 words. :)**

....

....

 

The illusion around them shifted again into the surroundings of Qetsiyah's tent and Klaus as well as Kol found themselves once more in awe as they scanned Qetsiyah's heart shaped, youthful face and bright green orbs... whilst they wouldn't admit it, they both couldn't help but search for any trace of Bonnie hidden within her. It was an idea that the two of them had scoffed at beforehand, finding such a comparison or a mistake of identity to be nothing less than an insult. For whilst despite the outward similarities that both witches shared as well as the fact that Qetsiyah was the most powerful witch to ever be recorded to live upon the Earth, she still didn't possess the innocence that Bonnie held... possibly even now that Bonnie was unknowingly channeling Expression. Bonnie may not know the craft of her ancestors, but there was no mistaking the sheer magnitude of power that was barely contained from within her veins. If someone were to instruct her how to use it, to achieve the results that she desired and in turn hone the magic at her disposal...

A shift in the illusion made Klaus look upward from the ground to see that Qetsiyah was moving around her domain, putting a bag of sea salt away after using it only hours prior for a spell... when suddenly the small hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rose with both awareness and dread. Even without turning around, Qetsiyah smoothed out her soft green night dress in an effort to appear as calm as she was able... even as someone intruded into her 'home' with naught but the shifting of cloth as the person had stepped forward, shedding the darkness that had concealed them from view.

"Now..." Qetsiyah spoke the word suddenly before her unwanted guest even had the chance to speak, her face shifting into one that was impassive in an effort to veil her fear from him yet it was within her tone that held a dangerous underling of anger that had not been there for their previous encounters. It seemed as if she was done pretending to be indifferent to him, through with waiting for him to take the not so subtle hint to leave her alone. "You are well on your way to making me _angry_... _Silas_." She hissed his name in a tone like that of a snake, mocking him in all her anger as she abruptly twisted her body to gaze upon him with fire sparkling in the depths of her eyes.

She was breathtaking as her lips twitched upwards in a silent snarl, meeting his emotionless face with rising temperament, and both brothers vaguely wondered as they watched: Would Bonnie look the same way when she became irate? Did she have that kind of fire locked within herself... was Bonnie someone that would thrive if someone dared to push her beyond that of her limits? ...And did they really want to bare witness the answers to such questions?

"You dare to visit my tent, imposing yourself upon me in such a way as this? To disturb me when I have made it clear, time and time again, that I do not even remotely desire to be ' _graced_ ' with your presence?!" Qetsiyah crossed her arms underneath her chest, unknowingly pushing her bust up for his eager eyes in her frustration ... her rage; and such like emotions only ascended upward when he silently refused to leave. The way that he eyed her form made her skin crawl, just alike his gaze always achieved - only this time she refused to conceal the immediate reaction that he evoked within her. Refused to turn her back on him when he was the one that invaded her space... knowing full well that it would arise such a reaction. He wanted her anger? It was about time for Silas to learn the hard way to be careful what he wished to receive. "Leave." She demanded of him with spite oozing from the word that Qetsiyah had drawled out for him, because it seemed to be painfully obvious that he was slow on the uptake.

" _No_." Silas denied her simply, though it was the mischievous glints that shone brightly in his eyes that gave away just how much he was indeed enjoying this. "I don't think that I will."

 _Thank goodness that Sariah is spending the night with a friend,_ Qetsiyah thought with anger rising the temperature of her blood for she didn't desire for her 'baby girl' to see the side of her that was about to come out and play.

"You see Qetsiyah, what drew me here to you tonight is the fire that you possess. Your strong will to continue to deny me whilst others fall over themselves at the slightest action. How weak they actually are, compared to the two of _us_. Do you naught see it? Sense it with that additional gift that I sense from you... Come now, I believe that Alessia has deemed it as ' _premonitions_ ', did she not?" Silas's lips twisted upwards in a taunting grin at seeing her falter for a long moment, no doubt wondering just how he came to know her best kept secret. "Funny, isn't it? How people seem to blindly trust those that they know... instead of wondering just who it is behind the mask that they are so familiar with? Talk about taking things in the face of value, hmm? That is also, no doubt why you don't trust me much - so much unlike all the others." Silas's orbs were wild as he moved forward into the tent, Qetsiyah mimicking each step that he took with a backwards one of her own. "Such challenge that you possess... such _fire_ , power. Maybe that is why Alessia chose you to adopt over the other Traveler children: charity."

" _You fancy yourself as unattainable.. shall we test to see if you really are as unobtainable as you think that you are_?"

 Qetsiyah's eyes widened in realization of what he wanted to do to her and the next step that he took forward with the intent to violate her was the precise moment that she raised her hands, palms up, to defend herself. Magick came forth from her outstretched fingertips; making him crumble to the floor of her tent, her power fueled from her anger as well as her fear for what would come to pass if she was unable to stop him... Bones began to pop out of their sockets from where he had fallen and as Qetsiyah glared down upon his collapsed form, she didn't feel any ounce of shame for being the one to cause him harm. She supposed that it was a long time coming, she hated him with every fiber of her being and he dared to presume that he would be gifted with what wasn't his to have? He thought that he was worthy enough to obtain her when no man prior to him had done so before? Was he that arrogant, that much of a pig that he would want to take her by force when she defied him? For she would rather die than to be with him...

A soft laugh fell from his lips, growing louder as he mocked her like he did to all the others who he had thought were beneath him even though the pain that he currently was feeling. Silas lifted his head, his orbs were darkened further than that of what they normally were as magic mixed with emotion as he tasked his bones back into their proper places. He moved his body up from the ground and forward to quickly invade her personal space with the grace that he wouldn't have possessed without a powerful healing spell and swiftly secured his left hand over her right forearm with intent. Fire burned underneath one of his fingertips, and through the pain inflicted upon her she didn't which one did the damage. The sensation only renewed her desperate fight to get away, away from the anguish and away from him, but he in turn caught her jaw tightly in his right hand... pinning her to the soft fabric of the tent as he leaned in slowly. "Tell me, Qetsiyah..." Silas murmured her name hotly against the lush of her lips and there was a sense of satisfaction underlining his tone of voice as he threw the words she spoke to him only earlier today right back at her, "is that all that you possess?"

The taunting smirk upon his lips widened dangerously as his eyes shifted from the small brand mark etched upon her right, inner forearm like it was the answer to any and all the prayers that he had ever made, like it was his saving grace - before he gazed at her wary facial expression and then back again at his handy work. He in turn was so distracted in what he thought would be his upcoming glory that he didn't realize until it was too late that a fire had been lit from within Qetsiyah's eyes at his question, at the pain he inflicted upon her. Even though the blurred veil that clouded her vision that had come and stayed after the anguish of burnt flesh, she still was strong enough to murmur a near silent spell. Her ears began to ring with his answering scream that cut through the air around them as every single bone within both his arms and legs snapped, fractured and bent backwards on an odd angle much alike a broken puppet upon it's strings and not for the first time - Qetsiyah couldn't help but wonder why wasn't anyone coming for them in answer to all the noise that they were making?

"Not by a long shot." Qetsiyah spoke upon him with hatred dominating her voice as she answered his question whilst staring down at him form with unconcealed disgust, "I'll do you a favor, even though you did _nothing_ to deserve it. I will pretend that this didn't happen... but make _no mistake_ you try to force yourself upon me again? And I _will_ kill you. Consequences be as damned as your very soul." Klaus was mystified by how she moved forward in all of her hatred, in all of her righteousness after defending herself... despite how easily he could tell that she was shaken up by such an encounter. However, he also couldn't look at her without seeing Bonnie as well, somehow underlining her character. Qetsiyah was born as innocent as any other child through history, magical or otherwise. He also had been around enough witches to know exactly what that 'brand mark' was. and as Kol moved forward, titling his head sideways as he inspected it with a critical eye, Klaus knew what he was going to say before he even parted his lips to speak a single word. There was only one thing that could be responsible for shifting a person's thoughts, awareness and values - aside from compulsion... One thing that could make a person act without thought, without fear or pause of the chaos that they would set upon the ones that they loved and would drive them head first into insanity until the very moment that they died-

"Hex."

"Now..." Qetsiyah's own lips twisted into a smile that seemed to be out of place as she leaned forward with her own glint of danger housed within her eyes, "Get the _fuck_ out of my tent." Her curse spat out of her mouth upon it's own accord, tasting foreign on her tongue before she mentally cast him backwards and out of her tent as far as she could possibly throw him with her magic. The flaps of her threshold easily parted for him as he landed on the ground with a harsh _thud_.

 _She's going to fight me until the very end if she could help it..._ Silas thought with glee as a small smile curved upon his lips despite the pain that had been inflicted onto him, yet his thought echoed through the ears of both immortals as he didn't even aim to move an inch from the spot in which he had landed on. The very spot that she had actually made an indentation into the ground with his body from the force as she had thrown him.

Qetsiyah tried to steady herself as she fell to the ground onto her knees, even as tears began to sting into her eyes. She fruitlessly attempted to blink them away, for they only renewed more so when she lingered upon what had happened... _what could have happened_. She turned her head slowly, eyeing the brand that his presence had left behind just a few minutes before. A sensation that stirred within her at the sight of it, making her stomach curl as she battled to regain herself mentally after the encounter that had come to pass. She was disgusted with herself, for she somehow felt as if he had laid claim upon her… despite the fact how much she tried to fight him off, and she at once felt the stirring of the hex infect her mind. The hex that he had placed upon her which would only be the beginning of the chain of event that would result in her death.

  
With a sharp gasp spilling from her lips, Qetsiayh arose from her upper body from the cot that lay underneath of her, and after a quick scan of her surroundings she found nothing to be amidst. With a sigh she went limp once again on her cot, staring up above her with awareness reflecting from within her orbs… wondering with sadness and lingering fear as to why her dreams always felt so real. It couldn’t be her power, could it? She didn’t suspect so… not when such things didn’t occur when she was awake, at least not to this extreme measure. Just a dream… that’s all it was. Qetsiyah shook her head before she got up once again, only this time removing herself from her cot and concealing herself behind a curtain to dress for the day. It was only minutes later that Qetsiyah reappeared before both immortals in a pair of black trousers that fit her frame quite nicely and a dark gray, loose flowing shirt that still curved flatteringly over the curves of her bosoms. After slipping on a pair of shoes, she stepped out into the cool, early morning air. The sky was still a dark blue and even the sun had not fully begun to start the day… but Qetsiyah found that she was unable to go back to sleep with her thoughts still lingering upon her nightmare.

  
Maybe it was her own imagination? Maybe it was stirred from the fact that she had turned her back upon Silas last evening and it hadn’t abandoned her mind as of yet? Anything but to reveal that it had been as real as it had felt, though if she was awake enough to look at the fingerprint shaped mark that had formed on her arm from the hex – she would have thought otherwise. And by the time that she did so, the set of forest green orbs staring at her now - in this very moment - with malicious intent found her once again and covered his tracks; concealing it from view and then stepping back again as Silas waited with eagerness to watch the upcoming mayhem unfold.

  
…

“You mean to tell me – us – that Silas _hexed_ you… _and you didn’t even know it_?” Kol demanded bluntly as he stared across the table to where Qetsiyah was inhabiting Bonnie’s body and couldn’t shake the feeling that everything about this story from start to finish… just didn’t seem right. Qetsiyah had to have at the very least suspected that something was wrong before the hex placed upon her started to take effect. Her _gift_ of _Premonitions_ ( _PREMONITIONS, for crying out loud!_ ) set aside, didn’t all females have some kind of heightened intuition going on that they develop over time? And yet he couldn’t shake the image of how Qetsiyah had looked in the last illusion – fighting for her life, her innocence as well as her emotions... could he really fault her for wanting to move on as quickly as she found herself able to?

  
_…Could anyone fault her for wanting to find some kind of peace?_

  
Qetsiyah looked down at the plate in front of her, pulling Bonnie’s facial expression into one of (dare they even interpret it as…) shame, for the very first time in their presence. She wet Bonnie’s lips with her tongue before speaking, “I… just wanted to forget. I didn’t want it to be real, and fought with myself as well as the power enveloped inside of me in an attempt to get over it as quickly as I could. To pretend that it had been nothing more than a dream. I still had innocence within me then, under the delusion that I would be protected… until I learned the hard way that the only one that could truly protect me – was myself.”

  
Klaus closed his eyes as he took a sip of his drink before opening them to eye her thoughtfully. In the way she was innocent back then, in the way that she couldn’t seem to bring herself to meet their eyes now for she feared that they would judge her… the shame that she felt even now, two thousand years later, confused him. She had fought for herself, stood up to Silas when he had mistakenly regarded her as prey… and she reminded him much of himself in this moment. Trying to rediscover who you were… using methods you found to be workable for you. Yet, there was a big contrast between the fiery, passionate young woman that she was in the illusion compared to the one before them as to what she was transformed into… and not for the first time Klaus wondered something that he forced himself to ask out loud after one long moment of silence, “…What did he do to you?”

  
Qetsiyah’s lips twisted into a bitter smile that seemed too… off; secretive and full of anguish even after all these years before she locked her eyes with Klaus, “You may not want to know… at least not all the details.” She sighed as she picked up her glass of water with one hand, “Silas had a… ‘knack’ for his own illusions too, making others around him see him as whatever – or, better yet – whomever he desired them to. He kept this hidden by all... and the hex that he placed upon me not only ‘tied’ me to him, altering my perception… but forced me to not reveal my dream of him to anyone. He held power over me… much alike a puppet that couldn’t break free from it’s strings. He fabricated ‘love’ within me slowly over time, blinding me to anyone else other than him. I pushed away my friends, family… and even the little girl that I had blood adopted as my own.”

  
“Sariah.” Klaus murmured as his eyes lightened with understanding, swiftly casting a look at his brother before going back to watch her intently as she nodded her head to him in answer after he echoed the child’s name that he had heard a few times in Qetsiyah’s thoughts via these illusions.

  
“He controlled my movements. I personally was there, trapped within the depths of my mind whilst my body did his bidding.” Qetsiyah looked at the with a raised eyebrow under their tightening gaze. “My last memory that I had before the hex set in was telling the ‘Elders’ of the Travelers that I didn’t care what they did to Sariah’s abusive biological parents. They had been arguing about it when one voice rose above them – saying quite clearly that ‘ _The weak won’t survive_ ’.” Qetsiyah tilted her head from side to side bashfully as she tried to find the word to express her past behavior that she took in response, “I… _may_ have taken extreme offense to that. No one spoke up against that claim, not even _Alessia_ , they were planning to abandon an abused magical child… and not one person said a damned thing.” 

 Klaus’s eyes tightened further at her words yet neither he nor Kol dared to utter anything, not when they were finally getting real answers from Qetsiyah; not when a fire seemed to blared intently from within Bonnie’s orbs. Maybe, just maybe, they would be able to use her rage that she still housed within her soul for Silas… to finally get some answers. The right side of Qetsiyah’s lips twitched upwards into a silent snarl before she ranted again, “I took her under my wing, cared for her with the softness that Saherra had once shown me… until I was unable to even lift a single finger unless he stated that I could. The Elders had tasked him, of all people, to help me when the hex finally had taken effect.” Qetsiyah laughed dryly before she continued onward, “His favorite line…. Any guesses?” Silence greeted her question yet she pursued on anyway, not allowing her to be disturbed by their speechlessness to all of this, “ _You are in complete control_. Only, of course, I was far from being in control of myself. My life was no longer my own. The only one that had control over me, the crowned chess master … was Silas himself.”

  
_…Someone clearly still has some unresolved issues_ , Kol blinked twice as he stared at Qetsiyah whom was now showing the side that she had previously locked away, cast aside from everyone for she thought that no one would have the capabilities to understand a wounded soul of a woman that refused to remain quiet any longer, refused to back down… refused to go on without being avenged. That hurt… that kind of anguish paired alongside with the ‘dream’… “…Qetsiyah?” Kol spoke her name softly in his British accent and something in his tone made her look at him… really look at him and the way that he regarded her carefully… “Did he ever –“

  
Qetsiyah smoothed Bonnie’s lips into a thin line; for even if he, Kol Mikaelson, couldn’t bring himself to say the words – she knew exactly what he meant to say. She nodded slowly, deliberately silent in her response as two twin growls thundered around her as her eyes became unfocused for one long moment with the memories that she wished to shed away from her mind.

Klaus forced his body into action in response, moving up from his chair and toward her slowly in an effort for her to no longer see him as a threat... even if he still wanted _Bonnie_ and he still wanted to assess Qetsiyah to see if she was a threat. He remembered how Qetsiyah had claimed once before that she _got even with Silas_ as he grabbed Bonnie's hand with an uncharacteristic softness before pulling her up from her seat before the older soul had time to voice a single protest. "Come on, love. Let's take this discussion into the living room, shall we?"

 _Whatever it was that Qetsiayh had done to get 'even'_ Klaus thought with a growl that vibrated from within his chest, _it sure as hell wouldn't be enough in his book. Eye for an eye and all of that._

Over the course of a thousand years, the two of them may have tortured and killed the 'innocent' as well as the 'guilty' alike... but they had never forced themselves upon a woman. Let alone someone that looked like how their mate looked, when a woman said _no_ \- it meant no. For all their faults...

Silas, whomever he was behind his carefully constructed mask, should be very lucky that he wasn't wandering the Earth... wherever he had ended up. The Mikaelsons as a whole possessed various tempers as it was - each one of them differed slightly from the next, but were all fierce in their vengeance. It was almost a shame however that they both were unable to put all their morbid methods of torture to good use. To extract proper vengeance upon Silas... in the name of a wounded soul that couldn't do so herself.

Then again if Qetsiyah, powerful witch goddess bore unto the world by lightening, could crawl out from the grave... then there really was no telling who else could do the exact same thing.The thought itself brought upon Klaus both dread and morbid anticipation; the mixture lingering haphazardly from within his veins as the pair of them wondered just what exactly the future held for them all.

....

....

**Yessss!! Finally, this chapter is finished! I hope that all of you liked it. Thank you for reading! I hope to be able to type up more soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, I come back with another update to TLDD - Those little dark desires. I figured you guys grew to not like this story for one reason or another and put it on hold for a little while. It was actually a reviewer from my Tumblr account that requested that I keep going with this, so here I am. Thank you so much for everything, I hope you like this. It is more than 5,000 words! :)**

**….**

Previously on Those Little Dark Desires:

_ Silas, whomever he was behind his carefully constructed mask, should be very lucky that he wasn't wandering the Earth... wherever he had ended up. The Mikaelsons as a whole possessed various tempers as it was - each one of them differed slightly from the next, but were all fierce in their vengeance. It was almost a shame however that they both were unable to put all their morbid methods of torture to good use. To extract proper vengeance upon Silas... in the name of a wounded soul that couldn't do so herself. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Then again if Qetsiyah, powerful witch goddess bore unto the world by lightning, could crawl out from the grave... then there really was no telling who else could do the exact same thought itself brought upon Klaus both dread and morbid anticipation; the mixture lingering haphazardly from within his veins as the pair of them wondered just what exactly the future held for them all.

….

….

Both immortal brothers currently sat elegantly upon their sofa, never allowing their eyes to stray away from the (possessed? It was still hard to tell despite everything that they had discovered about Qetsiyah. It all seemed too good to be true, too calm that usually followed promptly with a storm…) body of their mate. Everything about her seemed fine on the outside, almost normal even; if you casually overlooked the darkened eyes, distorted tone of voice and untamed hair - of course. There was no denying that the young woman whom sat cross legged on their black leather recliner across from them was far from Bonnie Bennett. Yet, it was the way she sat that made them instantly give her all their attention; a Queen whom sat comfortable upon her throne.

 

They came to a standstill so to speak about the situation at hand. For as much as they wanted to know Bonnie, as much as they craved her… they also wanted to take this time to understand just who Qetsiyah was… to see if she was a threat in disguise or not. If she was they wanted to expose it and deal with it in anyway they could to save Bonnie before Qetsiyah could damage her psyche. Qetsiyah, though reluctantly, spoke of her past with Silas; as little detail as could be allowed to sedate their curiosity. She was a victim and a warrior whom rose from the ashes like a Phoenix that was given new life, but Klaus saw through it to the bigger picture. Could she be trying to gain their sympathy? Why, she was already in Bonnie’s body - what more could she hope to gain from them? Even when she knew that they couldn’t harm her?

 

Klaus narrowed his blue eyes at her dangerously, assessing her own observantly because he just couldn’t shake the feeling that she was hiding something important from him… something that involved Bonnie. A wayward thought came to the forefront of his mind then and something occurred to him… something that Qetsiyah had once told them. He clearly remembered that Qetsiyah insinuated that her gifts would transfer to Bonnie, whether it was when Qetsiyah’s soul seeped into Bonnie or beforehand was yet to be determined. If Bonnie inherited Qetsiyah’s gift for premonitions along with who knew what else  _ before _ Qetsiyah graced the teenager with her presence…  _ literally _ ... it would explain why Bonnie had practically radiated expression. Even if it wasn't anywhere near as powerful as Qetsiyah’s had once been, he couldn't help but question how much did Bonnie know? How much did Bonnie know of what would come to pass even if she thought that it was nothing of importance? Even if she believed that it was only made up of strange nightmares? Another thing: Bonnie was shown to be aware of Qetsiyah’s past from what the older witch had teased them with. Did any of this make sense to her in the slightest?

 

“Since you have decided to put  _ all _ of your past out there, presumably in an effort to  _ appeal _ to what  _ little _ sympathy we  _ do _ have, I have a question.  _ How _ does it work,  _ exactly _ ?” Klaus demanded sassily through narrowed eyes, regarding her with an otherwise blank expression that concealed his every thought. He then raised an eyebrow to mimic the action she chose in response to his question before he parted his lips to speak once again, clarifying even when he hated doing so, “Your power.”

 

And as Qetsiyah pulled Bonnie's lips into a smirk of approval, both males knew instantly that she had purposely left out the details of her gift to appeal to their curiosity. She shook her head softly, “It's not exactly what you think it is… or what it's said to be. Did you ever have a gut feeling that something terrible was about to happen? Your intuition flares up, taunting you with the knowledge of what you have yet to understand?” She shifted her gaze between the duo of them, trying to put the indescribable into words so that they may understand. “Ever have a dream that  _ feels _ so very real - only to wake up and experience it a few days later?” 

 

Kol nodded his head slowly in response, before looking at her with a raised eyebrow, “Sorry to break it to you,  _ Darling _ , but that doesn't make you special. In fact, many people experience such an occurrence at least once in their lifetime.”

 

Qetsiyah smiled softly in response to his daring statement, she really hated when people walked on eggshells around her within her prior lives, “I see. Since you are such an expert, tell me: Do they have the power to see the future as well when they are  _ awake _ ? That’s what I can do.” Slowly she drawled out the last word in a mocking tone of voice before continuing, “Earlier, I was putting into terms that you would understand in regard to  _ Bonnie's  _ current level - not  _ mine _ . What makes me special, that's your question huh? Tell me,  _ honestly _ , have you been paying attention or not?” She sarcastically questioned of him with a scoff leaving her lips only to frown when he unexpectedly answered back.

 

“Someone seems to think  _ very _ highly of themselves.” Kol’s dark orbs narrowed with growing annoyance, “Let me make something clear, I don't care  _ what _ or  _ who _ you are. I don't care what your story is, your power isn't even for offense - though it is incredibly valuable and all. What matters to me is that you are in the body of my mate, so you would be  _ so kind _ as to bring her back? That would be  _ fucking _ awesome, thank you very much.” He smiled kindly, just to annoy her even more and only a few seconds of watching her facial expression tighten proved to him that he had succeeded.

 

For the most part, Klaus was thoroughly amused by the back and forth between his brother and Qetsiyah… but a part of him was left to be exasperated with it all.  _ Damn it Kol, mind the fact that she is a powerful witch ruling over Bonnie's conciseness! Don't offend the woman when she could easily do something to Bonnie if she fleetingly wished for it… and why the fuck am I made to be the responsible one within this situation?!  _ He also silently agreed with Kol however on everything that he had said. It was growing to be tedious, discovering who Qetsiyah was but after a brief thought Klaus knew that neither of them should have expected anything less. Qetsiyah was more than a powerful witch, she was an important life within history… even though he wished that it was where she  _ stayed _ . 

 

“With this power that you transferred to Bonnie,” Klaus directed them back to the conversation at hand and regained Qetsiyah’s attention, “would she be able to find out what is going to happen in the future via these dreams?”

 

Qetsiyah pointed her finger to him in congratulations with another nod, “That's it.  _ Fifty points to Slytherin _ .” She disregarded the whispered ‘ _ Did she just make a _ Harry Potter  _ joke _ ?’ that Kol had aimed at Klaus before talking over them, “It will be a blessing as well as a curse, so much that she probably will never be able to make sense of it. Her own may never even progress as far as mine did or develop into it's full capacity-” 

 

“How is that your call when she now has you to help her?” Kol sneered at her in irritation before proceeding to ask another question as she opened her mouth to answer that one, even though he was interested in what her response would have been, “Okay fine, she doesn't possess your gift of premonitions to it's full extent as of yet, but how do you explain why she is unknowingly channeling  _ expression _ \- the  _ darkest _ of magicks - without knowing she has magic  _ at all _ ? I’ve never before heard of such a thing and trust this much Darling, I have heard a lot in the thousand years I've been on this Earth!”

 

Instead of easing him out of his confusion, Qetsiyah answered back coyly with her own questions. “Do you really expect me to just give you all the answers to which you seek?” She threw back at him, squinting Bonnie’s eyes in a show of irritation, “The inner workings and knowing all the secrets that Bonnie houses in her mind? Even if I did know every secret she keeps, what makes you think that I would tell  _ you _ ? Better yet, why don’t you do your own dirty work and get  _ information _ the old fashion way before  _ you _ think to fire questions at  _ me _ , hm?”

 

“Would you tell us?” Klaus asked of her, for if Qetsiyah had any answers to the questions that they had about Bonnie - they would want to hear them. Preferably now, and since they couldn’t ask Bonnie herself at the moment, Qetsiyah was the next best source.

 

Qetsiyah huffed in irritation but after a moment spoke, though it was still with reluctance, “Since you both won’t let the subject drop any time soon, let me paint you a picture hm? Second best to a Doppelganger, of all people, will tend to lower your self esteem,” Qetsiyah drawled out sarcastically, promptly ignoring Bonnie’s voice calling out her name in protest in her ears as she continued on, “But having a mother whom abandoned you after desiccating Mikeal ‘Papa Original’... and pretending that said mother is dead because it is so much easier to accept than not being good enough? A father that would rather be half way across the globe than spend ten minutes with her because he suspects that she will one day inherit her mother’s craft? The only one that actually gives a damn about Bonnie that’s family is her Grandmother - or ‘Grams’ as Bonnie calls her, but what happens when she too is ripped away? Leaving Bonnie alone?”

 

“When?” Klaus narrowed her eyes at the word she chose, not ‘if’. She must have saw what happened, something that - from how she was talking - happened far too soon. A death before it’s do time. He was mentally composing a list of those he needed to kill in Bonnie’s honor, and he was sure that Kol would gladly help pick people off of said list. After all, they never had a problem being able to shed another’s blood.  _ Now we’re getting somewhere.  _ The only ones that would be safe from them aside from Bonnie of course were her true friends and her ‘Grams’, from what Qetsiyah spoke of her Grams was indeed the one person that kept her together. To lose her grandmother would in turn make Bonnie lose her sanity, something Klaus suspected that she thoroughly enjoyed… “What else?”

 

“Bonnie, despite what may come, isn’t ready for this kind of world. She isn’t ready to find out that the world is much bigger and stranger than what she already thinks it is.” Qetsiyah responded, keeping Bonnie’s secret whilst hinting slightly at it towards the end, “But at the end of the day, it will seem to her as if her opinion doesn’t matter.  _ People _ will ask of her more than she would ever freely give, they will play on her insecurities as well as her sense to shield the innocent from it.  _ People _ will ask of her to do shield Elena Gilbert, resident Doppelganger, from harm… and take the spot for herself.”

 

Kol widened his eyes, pupils dilating in fear as he took in her words and he didn’t need to glance sideways to see what Klaus’s reaction was. Quickly, however, his orbs reflected his anger and vengeance that he would be sure to inflict. It didn’t matter if those  _ people  _ \- supernatural beings - knew what they had done or what they  _ would _ do. They would pick off those people before they dared to even have such a thought.

 

“Darling, don’t  _ dare _ leave us in suspense now.” Kol grinned manically at the witch before him, his eyes taking on a much more serious light than they had been when he had been arguing within her before, “Tell us… who are these  _ people _ that we now have to kill?”

 

Qetsiyah blinked twice, rapidly, at him and his bloodthirsty expression before laughing gleefully. An almost musical note laced within the sound before she slowly calmed down, “Remember when I insinuated that it wouldn’t be easy? That I wouldn’t reveal everything? This is one of those times.” She shook her head with a smile as Klaus eyed her with an enraged gleam and a scowl on his lips whilst Kol opened his mouth to angrily to voice his protest. “For now, you should know that on top of everything that I just revealed to you, the spirits on the other side are not only policing her magic but also messing with her psych as well. Simply because she just so happens to be  _ my _ reborn soul.” Qetsiyah sighed heavily when she was finished before looking at the both of them pointedly, “There will be time to conduct a list of people you can kill off later, this is more important at the moment. She will never be able to use any power to her full extent and will get frequent nosebleeds whenever she tries a simple spell because of them. They are standing in her way as a road block… I personally don’t know about you both, but I think that all of this is enough to drive anyone ‘up the wall.’ But hey, be my guest on picking one and having a thorough discussion about it some other time; do you want to hear this story or not?”

 

Klaus ignored Kol’s grumbling as he himself narrowed his eyes further than they previously were at her tone of voice that she used with them. She was lucky that she was hiding within the depths of Bonnie’s body, for if it were anyone else beside his mate he would have ripped their heart out already and moved on.  _ After all, I have killed others for a lot less…  _ It was Kol whom surprisingly spoke next, bidding her to proceed with a carefully controlled voice even if it was through clenched teeth. It was also within the very next second that the firm of yet another illusion envelope their mind’s eye.

 

Illusioned Qetsiyah moved swiftly across the forest floor, underneath her feet crinkled the dead leaves that sheltered the ground beneath from the outside world; as both Niklaus and Kol watched over her as she ducked underneath lowly hanging branches, leap over fallen trees… it became all too clear to the pair of then that Qetsiyah had grown to know the forest around her well.  _ A little too well _ , they shared a private look between the two of them,  _ for someone that belonged to the Travelers.  _

 

 _Weren’t they supposed to… Oh, I don’t know?_ _Travel?_ Kol narrowed his eyes, contemplating the thought that maybe they had finally settled somewhere. Soon enough, little Qetsiyah came to a halt at the cliffside and as the sun angled from behind her, a brightly lit smile curved upon her lips. _Beautiful_ , that was something that Kol couldn’t deny as he mentally assessed her. The Original tilted his head to the side as he regarded her with a strange glint housed within his orbs, silently watching as she laid on her stomach to peer her head over the edge to make her voice ring above the noise of the raging sea far below. 

 

“Silas!” The young man that she yelled down to raised his forest green eyes heavenward as soon as his name reached his ears, locking onto Qetsiyah’s brilliantly wide smile that shown her satisfactory before she spoke again. It was within those three words, oozing with her unconcealed excitement as well as with pride, that made Silas himself smile with glee from where he was about ten feet below her on edge of a jagged rock.  _ Ever the thrill seeker,  _ illusioned Qetsiyah smiled brightly unknown to how much Kol glared daggers at him, praying that any second now he would fall to his death. “I finished it.”

 

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the exchange, both curious as well as wary at what would make Silas become so gleeful, for if they knew anything regarding him as of yet it was how much dark intent the man housed within his soul. Normally he would approve but this was far from involving only Qetsiyah now, it involved Bonnie as well. “What exactly did he task you with?”

 

It was quiet for a moment before Qetsiyah spoke through the illusion shrouding around them, “ **It wasn’t enough that we were powerful in our own right - at least not to Silas. He wanted our name,** ** _his name_** **, to live on through the ages to come… and he himself wanted to be there to witness it.** ” Both of their eyes widened sharply at the implied answer even if, from past experiences, they should have known better. Kol opened his mouth to speak, something… anything at all, but the words were cut off before they could come. “ **The answer to your question, Niklaus Mikealson, can be summed up into one simple yet powerful word:** ** _Immortality_** **.** ” There was a moment of silence then, shrouding the both of them as they fought to understand that the origin of the spell that Esther had used to turn them into vampires had originally been made a thousand years beforehand; Qetsiyah spoke with growing amusement, “ **Tell me… did the two of you honestly go day to day, for a thousand years, believing that Esther-** ” Qetsiyah spat the name of their mother that never had protected them like a mother should, “ **really made the spell that turned your family into vampires? Did you not ever wonder where, precisely, it came from? Yes, she had twisted it to suit her own goals - effectively bringing forth a new and predatory species into the world - but it was the spell that Silas forced me to create all those years ago that served as a ‘rough draft’ for her. It was also the same spell that was the cause, effect and the end of everything that I had ever known…”**

 

The illusion around them shifted once again, transforming into a beautiful and artfully done garden wedding, the closed buds of colorful flowers that were housed onto the vines that twisted around stone pillars slowly bloomed seemingly on their own accord - yet Kol knew with one glance that the visible change was answering the magical call that Qetsiyah had sounded onto the Earth. Through the crowd, Klaus caught a glimpse of little Sariah; a beautiful little princess clad in a flowing dress that loosened towards the bottom, the sparkling green matching the color of her “mother’s” orbs.

 

Qetsiyah stood as straight as a board at the altar, overlooking all of her progress with pride in her gaze; wearing her own aquamarine dress that looked to be made out of silk and moved fluently with each move that she made. The witch hesitated at the sight of the only child that she had ever loved as her own, unable to even start to contemplate how to truly be able to care for her as the child deserved of her… when she was slowly losing her mind. She smoothed her lips into a firm line, closed her eyes gently and prayed to the great beyond - to Saherra - asking for the strength to be what Sariah needed her to be. The kind of mother that Saherra had once been for her when she was but a child… and had too prayed that she one day be.

 

A soft tug at the front of her dress caught Qetsiyah’s attention and when she opened her eyes, she had a hard time keeping the tears from stinging within her eyes as soon as she saw that Sariah stood before her now with wide, innocent eyes, “Hello mommy.”

 

A tear spilled from the corner of her left eye as Qetsiyah struggled to swallow the lump that developed within her throat before she plucked a fully bloomed white orchid from one of the pillars around them and tucked it’s stem behind Sariah’s right ear. “Hello baby girl, the wedding is in just a few hours… are you ready?” At Sariah’s excited nod, mainly because she was the flower girl and had a very important job to do, Qetsiyah smiled widely to cover up her own nervousness before winking cheekily at the girl. “Well then, that makes one of us doesn’t it? I love you so much Sariah… and nothing will ever change that.”

 

Qetsiyah regarded the child before her before kneeling down to be at eye level to embrace her form gently, curving her arms around the precious little girl that she loved more than her own life. Lately, it seemed that she couldn’t focus on anything but Silas. He had possessed the ability to fog up her memory beforehand but now… it seemed that it had been taken to a whole other level, one that as hard as she fought Qetsiyah couldn’t break through it.

 

Qetsiyah shook her head to clear away her thoughts of Silas himself and looked around her… at all the hard work that she had put into this wedding, yet something seemed off. She easily sensed as much,  _ why does it feel like that I am selling my soul to the Devil himself? ...Did she even want this - want  _ him  _ \- if she had to even ask herself such a question?  _ She shook her head once more before picking Sariah p and swinging the young child around in a circle, smiling contently as laughter fell from Sariah’s lips.

 

When Qetsiyah finally stopped, she looked upon Sariah’s sparkling orbs that were filled with such life, such happiness, and knew with certainty that she would never find another child to be quite this beautiful. That filled the hole within Qetsiyah’s heart that she hadn’t had knowledge that it was even there in the first place, that this breathtaking child called  _ her _ ‘mommy’. 

 

....And as both Originals stood side by side, watching the scene play out before them made each realize that Sariah - the little girl that made Qetsiyah fight against everyone around her to protect this fragile life… had given her something, even for a short while, that most people throughout history thought that Qetsiyah had never obtained.

 

_ Sanity…  _ and a new breath of hope for tomorrow, even though neither of them had lasted.

 

* * *

 

 

“That...” Qetsiyah gazed down upon her lap, at Bonnie’s hands that were clutched together in a vice grip as if both of their lives depended upon it. Bonnie, from the depths of her own body, sent a wave of sympathy. Much alike the mates that she couldn’t even begin to understand that she had, Bonnie too had come to realize that Qetsiyah wasn’t at all what she was rumored to be. Sure within Bonnie’s subconsciousness, there was frustration for not being able to speak for herself, irritation for the same exact reason... confusion, pity and empathy for what Qetsiyah had gone through at the hands of a madman - but above all else, Bonnie felt an unexpected sense of kinship with Qetsiyah. It was as if through space and time, the pair of them were kindred spirits. Wronged and used by the people that they had come to believe in, controlled by either by magic or by the morals that Bonnie had once allowed to rule over her. Bonnie had become silenced in the face of Qetsiyah’s raw emotions, thoughts… and no longer tried to resist her ancestor from finally giving voice to who she was.

 

_ I am trying to help you, Bonnie. Nothing more or less. In doing so, I will rest within you… protecting you when you call upon me or are in danger and cannot protect yourself. Bonnie, you no longer are alone. In fact, despite what you may have felt in the timeline that you lived in - I shall go so far as to say that you were never alone to begin with. _

 

_ From this point on, Bonnie, you can live for yourself… make your own choice and don’t let anyone dictate you again. And if anyone dares to tell you otherwise? We shall deal with the personally… together. _

 

“That-” Qetsiyah repeated sharply to the Originals after her moment with Bonnie though both vampires thought that the emotions she held made her stall, and she didn’t bother to correct them, “was the last time that I was ever truly happy… holding Sariah in my arms. However Silas had his own agenda, as always.” Qetsiyah huffed dryly with a roll of Bonnie’s orbs before continuing, “Silas wasn’t above using those around him for his own personal means; though it was after when he set his sights upon my handmaiden, when he shared the elixir of immortality with Amara that the fog he constantly made sure was over my mind had finally lifted. In it’s place?” 

 

Qetsiyah’s eyes bounced from one immortal to the other and back again, “The hex fed off of my anger for being used… as well as my need for vengeance. Overwhelming me from the inside out like the Mark of Cain tale, one of the sons of Adam and Eve. I tracked them done easily enough, Amara is who I had come across first and I used her life force and the newly acquired ‘Expression’ within me to make her the anchor to the Other Side.”

 

“The  _ Other Side _ ?” Kol raised an eyebrow at her - because  _ come on, couldn’t she have come up with a better name?!  _ \- and it was the dark, twisted smile that curved upon Bonnie’s face that made him abruptly remember just who he was talking to… and almost regretted asking the question. Almost but not quite.

 

“When you die, or when you kill another magical creature they either do one of two things. Either they pass on and find peace or they stick around. If they choose option B, they are more than welcome to making snappy comebacks but otherwise cannot harm the ‘living’ - no matter how much they wish to be able to do so.” Qetsiyah explained mischievously to them, delighting in the shocked horror that was mirroring on their faces, “Think of it as a supernatural limbo. A black and white world that is a carbon copy of the forest area that Silas and Amara professed their love in… only with no escape. They only way that you are able to make it out of the woods is if someone that is living - or at the very least close to - so much as thinks about you and the very second that they stop, you are whisked back away into the woods. Peace for the supernatural is only for those that can let go, yet the ones who choose to say are alone; as every supernatural aren’t interlocked with another. I called it the ‘Other Side’ all those years back… but some, however, deem it as nothing short than  _ Purgatory _ .”

 

Klaus blinked slowly twice, his own surprise and suspicion slowly ebbing into intrigue. Yes, it could be very problematic that the supernatural beings they both he and Kol had killed within the time span of a thousand years could be watching them if he so much as had a fleeting thought about them… but at the same time, they had known Qetsiyah to be powerful in her own right… but this? This exceeded any and all of their expectations. “So Amara… the handmaiden that was shacking up with that pompous arse behind your back, is the  _ anchor _ \- you had said? So… the dead have to pass through her to even enter the Other Side, like a makeshift doorway of some kind?”

 

Qetsiyah slowly gave him a bright smile in congratulations, “You two really do catch on fast, I’ll give you that much.”

 

“What of Silas then?” Kol spoke up in response to this only after a few seconds, struggling not to produce a pout with how he was easily being ignored.  _ This is the kind of thing that makes me want to kill people…  _ “I can understand why you targeted Amara - chain reaction and all that because when you targeted Amara, you by extention got to Silas as well. He, from the story that passed through the ages aside from making you look like the bad guy, called Amara his ‘one true love’. I understand that you may have been  _ made _ to love him like you did, but the fact that he used you in such a way? Yup, had to sting. I remember that Esther used the doppelganger recurrences to her ritual, which is why Klaus is hungry like a wolf to kill the doppelgangers in the first place… so I am gonna take a guess here and say that both Silas and Amara went against nature and the spirits.”

 

Kol leaned forward eagerly, his eyes sparkling as he regarded her from where she shone through Bonnie’s body, “My question is: aside from burying the bastard alive, never to be seen again for two thousand years and counting… what did  _ you _ do to  _ him _ \- after  _ everything _ that  _ he _ had done to  _ you _ ?”

 

Qetsiyah’s twisted smile had widened by the time that he was finished speaking, a predatory edge taking over Bonnie’s face and what may have been for the very first time since she had met them at The Grill - a spark of leftover insanity glinted from within the dark depths of Bonnie’s possessed orbs. It was so out of place, foreign… and yet it had sent a pleasurable thrill down both of their spines as both brothers watched on.

 

“...I was hoping that one of you would ask that question.”

....

….

  
**So. Much. Sass!!!! :D Yes, I think that this is awesome and I really hope that you do as well. Please be kind enough to review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on Those little dark desires:_

Kol leaned forward eagerly, his eyes sparkling as he regarded her from where she shone through Bonnie's body, "My question is: aside from burying the bastard alive, never to be seen again for two thousand years and counting… what did _you_ do to _him_ \- after _everything_ that _he_ had done to _you_?"

Qetsiyah's twisted smile had widened by the time that he was finished speaking, a predatory edge taking over Bonnie's face and what may have been for the very first time since she had met them at The Grill - a spark of leftover insanity glinted from within the dark depths of Bonnie's possessed orbs. It was so out of place, foreign… and yet it had sent a pleasurable thrill down both of their spines as both brothers watched on.

"...I was hoping that one of you would ask that question."

…

Klaus leaned backward to have his back be flush against the leather of the couch, images assaulted his mind on right after another; a blood stained tent - if you care to call it such - even though in his opinion it was more like see through mesh bed drapes… _Animal Blood_ , Klaus mused as his smelled the familiarity through the illusion yet in his panic Silas overlooked this fact. The next flash was of Silas looked wide eyed and crazed at the heart caressed within the palm of Qetsiyah's hand, whom looked quite indifferent as she watched Silas freak out at the sight of the organ. A dark smirk curved upon Kol's lips as he took one glance at the heart and knew for a fact that it wasn't human yet Silas reacted just how Qetsiyah wanted him to. Toying with him like he had taken enjoyment in doing to her.

"She didn't scream … when I slit her throat." Qetsiyah's eyes glittered in the moonlight as Silas's breath hitched almost inaudibly through the illusion, there was more to this then finally getting even with her abuser. More to this than a wounded soul of the female that demanded to be avenged finally getting it as he too lost his mind. Silas, Qetsiyah promised, would rue the day that he ever set his sights upon her. She would make sure of that. He didn't notice that everything he was freaking out over, wasn't of Amara, and she was thoroughly using that to her advantage. "But I could tell from the way that she bled out… she _knew_ that she was going to _die_." (NA: I shamelessly took that from the show! :D)

Klaus tilted his head dangerously as Silas charged at her with heated abandon only for Qetsiyah to lift her hand sharply to paralyze him where he stood. Above the earth, the heavens rumbled with an unexpected storm quickly rolling in; and as Kol looked skyward he held no doubt that it was the heavens bidding the call of the woman that it had birthed. The lightning that had gifted unto the earth those years ago when she was just a babe now cracked and jagged from the gathering dark clouds. Silas's green orbs widened as magic arose from the ground beneath their feet; intertwining into Qetsiyah's soul, circling back in and out like the very breath that left her lungs.

" _You_." Qetsiyah's voice echoed with power into their ears, her eyes locked onto the very man that once preyed upon her. "My, my - how the tables seemed to have turned. _Poor little Amara_." She adopted a baby-like voice as she spoke through pouty lips that was more so mocking than anything else, before shaking her head sadly, "How tragic indeed. Don't worry so much, dear fiancee, you shall be joining her soon enough… Now though?"

Qetsiyah stepped forward until she positioned herself directly in front of him, it was upon the breath that she purposely hovered on his lips in a move that almost seemed loving yet it was followed by the last thing that she spoke to him before his screams proceeded to echo through the forest around them. "You used and manipulated me for my mind, my body and my magic. You maliciously stripped away everything that I was… let us see how you like being torn apart from the inside out, hm? Hell-" Qetsiyah spat in hatred, eyes gleaming with the madness that he had inflicted upon her soul, "hath no fury like the woman whom you had _foolishly_ scorned."

* * *

The illusion shifted abruptly before coming to a standstill, leaving the both of them to return to their reality to regard Qetsiyah as she shifted in her seat a little, "...I may have been a tad but more pissed off than what most people would think need be, though I never did claim to be sane. Nevertheless, I made sure that everyone knew that I was no one's victorm… no one's _toy_." Qetsiyah put emphasis on the last word before raising her eyes from her lap to eye them both, "Even if I had to make an example out of _him_ to force _others_ to think twice."

Kol shook his head gently at her before he parted his lips to speak, "You don't have to explain anything to us. Who exactly are we to judge you? Besides, he deserved something to happen to him after everything that he put you through. I would have gone further than just messing with his head if I were you."

A dry chuckle left Bonnie's lips as Qetsiyah's grim frown shifted into a solemn smile, "Not everyone… thought - or better yet, still thinks - that way. The very same people who I had once been proud to call 'family' being at the very top of that long list."

"The Travelers?" Kol tilted his head to the side in contemplation, even as he eagerly leaned forward, for he was still confused upon the fact that the group of warlocks and witches that practiced unrestricted magic would practically crucify her for what she had done to and because of Silas… especially when the whole lot of them ignored all the outward signs that had come with the hex… turning a blind eye to her situation as a whole, as well as the manipulation.

The only answer to his question at first was Qetsiyah humming softly in confirmation, and after a few moments of silence she slowly raised her eyes from her lap and even before she answered his question with one of her own, Bonnie responded with a wave of emotions as it echoed within the depths of her own mind. Shock. Pity. Anger. Sadness…

"...Who do you think killed me?"

* * *

"Contrary to popular belief," Qetsiyah shook her head dryly within the silence that shrouded them after who she had revealed killed her, as if Alessia helping the rest of them slaughter where she had stood hadn't bothered her in the slightest, "I only tend to lash out upon the people that aim to harm me, in some way. Amara was far from the innocent woman that the 'story' had portrayed her to be, passed through the ages… she was more alike the backstabbing wrench that saw past our ' _friendship_ ' to what could have been of use to _her_. A characteristic, I suppose, that was passed down her bloodline from the child she bore before Silas came into the picture. Silas, I supposed, did the same - for their bloodlines still live. Sort of. Housing the kind of vindictive madness that shone especially within Amara's doppelgangers. Silas, however, was truly one of a kind."

Qetsiyah scoffed out loud, the sound cutting through the air around them with ease, "I had the power within me to put an abrupt end to them… the chance, or at the very least attempt, to regain the happiness that they ripped away from me. And I took it." Qetsiyah held no shame within her as she spoke in a hardened voice, "It wasn't enough - I don't think that anything that I could have done would satisfy me to the point where I believe that it would be truly 'enough'. I'm the villain of the 'love story' that was of Silas and Amara. For two thousand years, my own _shadow self_ has been reborn in an effort to fix this mistake along with the many others; ranging from the beautiful and cunning Cleopatra of Egypt… to Bonnie, lively like a free bird in many ways and much alike me in others. They are different people but all are in light of me, some wish that it wasn't so but they are no different than the Qetsiyah that I had been before all of this; before Silas."

Klaus straightened up at Bonnie's name, eyeing her with narrowed eyes and thought to ask if she knew what Bonnie's _past_ entailed since she had only spoken of her _future_ but thought it better to ask. _Would she even give me an answer away?_ He withheld a scoff again as yet another illusion assaulted both he and his brother's mind, dragging their conscious down with it.

Illusioned Qetsiyah stood within a small clearing within the foreboding woods, hands folded in front of her with her eyes cast upwards onto the star lit night sky; raven's flew peacefully through the air in a series of dips and dives as if they were now grateful that they storm had now passed. "I'm sorry, Sariah." She murmured softly to herself, closing her eyes as she prayed that the child that she grew to love as her own would find peace - whatever that may be - and live the long, fulfilling life that the girl deserved. With an _incendio_ spilling from her lips with ease, the power within her veins surged forward to bring fire to the five torches that were dug into the ground around her in a perfect circle. The illuminating blaze warmed her face as it lively flickered within the cool night air, yet the light also revealed to anyone watching just how dead her eyes had become… defeated. Pain and sorrow joined the rage that was still housed within her soul.

It wasn't long however before a rustle of movement echoed from the depths of the darkness shrouding around her, five heartbeats sounded within both Klaus and Kol's ears as the two watched as one by one - each muscular, strong male moved forth into the light. _Clearly summoned by magic_ , Kol concluded before pulling his eyebrows together in confusion, _but why_?

Gazing over each one slowly with a look of approval, Qetsiyah regarded each one in hopes that at least one of their blessed bloodlines would fulfill the task that she would assign upon the strongest of mankind that walked the earth as of today. A hide and seek game, if you will, only with the added 'destroy' element involved. _Blessed will be he that succeeds…_ Qetsiyah's thoughts echoed through the illusion and as Klaus eyed the men that the witch had summoned to her - a fleeting thought came to mind, though it was one that he immediately rebuked in favor of watching interestingly as Qetsiyah slowly raised her arms up and out in a cross like gesture, welcoming them with a warm smile as her next four words that she thought echoed through the illusion and into the ears of the few. _Let the hunt begin._

It was when Qetsiyah addressed them as a whole, the group of men surrounding her now in her native tongue that Klaus had to take pause… _in fear? Was that what that feeling was? He knew he felt irritation before not being told beforehand when Qetsiyah skimmed over the details but this? This was new._ He himself didn't know the answers to such things but one thing he did know?

"I bid you all welcome… my Hunters."

 _Was Qetsiyah sure had_ a lot _of explaining to do if she was the one that truly had created_ The Five _!_

Qetsiyah laughed gleefully then, the sound echoing with it's mocking tone within their ears as they both abruptly tore away from her hold and snapping back into reality, only to see that she was regarding them with a look of mischief a few feet away from them. Sometime when the two of them were focused on the illusion that enveloped within their minds, she had moved out her seat. "You both wanted Bonnie so much?" She grinned knowingly, stretching Bonnie's lips as she wondered what their reaction time would be. She knew she left them with a ' _cliffhanger_ ', so to speak, and Qetsiyah loved the power that came with such a feeling. She spent these few hours with them, amused at how the both of them not only cared for Bonnie only knowing her for a day but also that they indeed could keep up. They would need to do so very much in the future if they wanted to keep up with Bonnie, Qetsiyah didn't need to use her gift to know that much. Everything else could wait for the time being, what mattered was here in this moment - _now_. She was done trying to gain their trust - it was up to them now on how they wished to proceed.

Qetsiyah smirked tauntingly at the two of them; watching bemused as Kol abruptly sat up straight in his seat as if he believed that if he came off as a 'good boy' then all of his wishes would come true. Klaus, in response to her words, regarded her cautiously - as if he suspected that this was yet another ploy to amuse herself with at their expense; anger still alight within his sea blue orbs after what she revealed about the Five. The hunters that she blessed with rage untold… _He will get over it._ She fought Bonnie back from the reality going on around her body as soon as the illusion ended, wanting to have the surprise be for all. She then murmured five words before she abruptly let go, burrowing deep within Bonnie's mind once again where she would lay in wait. "Then you better catch her."

Kol sped forward with only a few seconds to spare of reaction time before Bonnie cracked her head on the step of the landing behind her. As he leveled her gently to the floor in a sitting position, her body wrapped within his arms as it shook with a seizure type of movement as her own consciousness was slammed back into the forefront of her mind. A soft, pained groan left her lips as her stomach twisted sickeningly and not for the first time Bonnie still, despite all that she had learned from the older witch… wondered just what Qetsiyah wanted with her. What was so damn special about - _Oh, my head!_

"It's alright, love." Klaus had moved silently forward when she squeezed her eyes shut in pain, eyeing her in a purely clinical manner to look for any outward wounds from her flip flop clad feet to her hair that was still wavy due to Qetsiyah's will. His head bent forward as he bounced worriedly on the heels of his feet from his crouched position, and Klaus fought not to hold her to his person to comfort her. For the first time in a long while, the beast he had portrayed himself to be prayed that she would be alright but Klaus questioned the consequences of having another powerful witch housed within her psych. Yet he knew that he, just as he was certain that Kol was, was happy that Bonnie was back. And as much as Qetsiyah was bound to be useful in the future, Klaus couldn't say with confidence that he was looking forward to another conversation with the older witch. After all, for Bonnie - it looked like it hurt much more than he ever wanted to see again… to bounce back into her own mind after having another entity take over it. They had numerous of witches and warlocks at their beck and call - readily available to do their bidding. They didn't need Qetsiyah but it also would undoubtedly make them rest easier to know that even if there came a time when neither of them were with her - she would be protected anyway, even if Bonnie couldn't do so herself.

"We gotcha." Kol gently added, delicately still holding her even as Klaus worriedly scanned her. He would have commented on how Klaus went from uncharacteristically hovering beside them to cupping Bonnie's face with a soft grip - but figured Kol himself was as different as his brother was. The younger sibling watched silently as Klaus redirected Bonnie to angle her face up to look at them from where she was looking at her legs. She seemed to be trying to focus on something - anything - to repair her senses and shake free from the dizziness that now engulfed her. Her eyes, the both of them noted happily, had lightened into the shade of the brilliant jade that they had longed to set their own upon once more.

And instantly Kol Mikaelson knew without a shadow of doubt plaguing his mind… that he would protect Bonnie Bennett and all that she held dear to, even at the expense of his own life. Neither of them may not have known her as well as either of them would have liked… but even Klaus acknowledged that they both now had the time to do so. To show her that despite all that may come to pass within their future, she would always be their first choice.

_Always and forever._

For now though, Bonnie's beautiful orbs slowly were refocusing with awareness, bouncing from the way that 'Nick' was gently cupping her face still to Kol whom seemed to be holding her for dear life… though miraculously she was not forcibly seated on either of their laps. Klaus knew that she was feisty and had looked forward to bringing that forth; so when her eyes shone with confusion that was clearly housed within her eyes, he stiffened and truly expected nothing less of her…

"...Right. So would someone _please_ tell me just what the hell is going on?" Bonnie's face twisted to reflect just how awkward she found this situation to be as she waited for them to answer her question that may or may not have been said in an almost sarcastic tone. Kol shot Klaus a look over her head because _really, how to tell your witch mate of your vampire - and in your elder brother's case, vampire-caged wolf - that she now acquired a two thousand year old witch ancestor that is hidden within the depths of her mind…_

_Yeah, they didn't make 101 lessons for this kind of thing!_

* * *

Klaus moved through the now quiet house, a soft huff of air leaving his nose as he contemplated just what he knew what needed to be done. And even though he acknowledged that it to be so, it didn't ease any of the wariness that grew within him. It had been only about five minutes since Kol had been entrusted to take Bonnie home… even if the both of them shared one look and knew, privately, that _this_ was her home. Bonnie deserved nothing less but to be treated like a Queen and with time they were going to make sure that she held no doubt over this fact. A castle fit for her every comfort, a fortress for her protection.

Qetsiyah's presence and all that she spoke of still sat heavily upon Klaus's mind within the silence that shrouded him as he made his way down into the basement with a bottle of Bourbon in hand; for he surely felt like he needed it. There were too many whole within Qetsiyah's story, he found, the good as well as the bad. He was also not ignorant of the fact that despite revealing that she knew the future, Qetsiyah hadn't given any real details about it and what was to come. Another ploy? Perhaps. He certainly wouldn't put it passed her to have a personal agenda… but the sole fact that she was here, now, raised a red flag within him. The only thing that he could think of was that Qetsiyah knew with certainty what Bonnie's future entailed and felt the need to grace her presence _now_ in order to change it _later_ … adding protection against what she knew would come.

This train of thought forced him to jerk open the door, speed down the wooden steps that were immediately presented to him and move urgently through the shrouding darkness to stand in front of the one particular coffin that he had came to open. He had protected what was inside this one much like he did the others… and as Klaus opened the lid gently, gazing downward at the form that had been revealed to him, he hoped that one day he could regain the forgiveness within this person. To see eye to eye once again, for despite all of the differences and tempers that waged between them… there was only one other besides Kol that he trusted to look after Bonnie. _If a war was brewing upon the horizon, one that Bonnie would be trapped in the middle of, they would need all the help that they could get._

This train of thought urged him forward to tightly grab onto the dagger that pierced the heart of this family member and Klaus forced himself to speak, "I think that it's about time that you awakened… little sister." He tugged it up and out of her body before using his other hand to move a stray blond wavy curl out of her face that was an ash gray in color with veins webbing acrossed her once soft skin. Looking down at her attire, he noticed that she was clothed in her white beaded dress from the 1920's… when she dared to try to leave them, willing to crossing Mikael's path if it meant finally discovering the love that she yearned for. _Her temper I can handle in light of current events,_ Klaus thought to himself before his mind once again drifted to Bonnie and how he reckoned that they should proceed with her. He remembers quite clearly how they didn't exactly lie to her but also didn't reveal the entire truth either.

 _Besides..._ Klaus started to reason mischievously to himself as he stared down unto Rebekah's form that was slowly repairing itself from it's mummified state, waiting impatiently for the time to come when she opened her eyes for the first time in many years. _Bonnie could always use another friend, hm?_

…

...

**Yes! You all don't know how truly wonderful it is to put this one out there! This is amazing and I know every single one of you has been waiting for this one as well! It took so freaking long to type up the other chapters to get to this point; seemingly forever! Please, as always, let me know what you think? It only takes a second and I am so very excited to read what you think! :)**


End file.
